<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A piece of night sky by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180104">A piece of night sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Betrayal, Blue eyed!Alec, Book Verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Clave bashing, Confident Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Politics, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sassy Magnus Bane, Sharing a Bed, Slight Clary Bashing, Sort of burrito blanket, Violence against Children, Wing Grooming, alternative universe, bat boy!Alec, demon hunting, flirting via text, flying squirrel!Alec, implied self inflicted memory loss, wing fic, winged!Alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors that Valentine is back. And he's searching for something. </p><p>When his dealings with dark magic cause swarms of demons to crawl New York, the city is not safe at night, especially for downworlders. </p><p>Alec is doing his best to keep the city safe. With no support from the Clave, the New York Institute is desperately understaffed. He begins patrolling with help from the Downworld factions - which proves to be tricky at best, and becomes almost impossible when the werewolves start hunting Alec. </p><p>His siblings have no idea of what he’s up to at night and to keep them all safe Alec needs to keep it that way. </p><p>Then, he meets the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Suddenly, patrolling also includes pop songs and bird puns in between watching someone's back when fighting demons.</p><p>But, what’s one more secret to keep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020, Suggested Good Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts">A_Taupe_Fox</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts">Jessa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the <a href="https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8">Malec Discord Server</a></p><p>Welcome to the official ceremony of adding <b>A Taupe Fox</b>, my wonderful beta, on my treasure pile. I am now a tame(d) dragon and will breathe fire to protect you fiercely. It was a pleasure getting to know you and working with you (REAL TALK. read: chatting. we did a lot of chatting.). I feel like I’ve grown as a writer thanks to your precious advice and never ending enthusiasm. Bat gifs were just a bonus. Also, congrats on getting through the bang with not only one but TWO writers. You’re the best, dude! </p><p>Also, <b>Jessa</b> never agreed to take part in this ceremony but with such amazing, beautiful, breath-taking artwork, you can only be part of my treasure too. Let’s be real, your talent is worth twice your weight in gold. It was my first time receiving fan art for a fic so I am beyond grateful for this. I can’t tell you how surprised I still am that someone chose to illustrate this story? Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed the bat talks and gifs ♥ </p><p>August, 27th is the <a href="https://www.daysoftheyear.com/days/international-bat-night/">International Bat Night</a>. I love bats, they're super cute. They play a vital role in preserving old manuscripts in a library in Portugal <a href="https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/548036/how-bats-protect-rare-books-portuguese-library">(more about it here)</a>. Bats are awesome! I'm a bit late but happy International Bat Night ♥</p><p>So yeah. Here we go, first time doing a bang. Enjoy.<br/>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec looked down but it felt like looking up to his siblings, vertigo not from the distance between Alec and the ground, high up on the roof like he was, but social constructs Alec did not want to care for. Still, Jace blinded him, holding the sun in his gaze, a halo of bright hair softening his perfect face, and Isabelle was the moon to his sun, beautiful in the glint of a blade, mysterious shade in the curve of her whip. </p><p>They pushed each other around to get to the last remaining demons and Alec dropped his bow, the night breeze sliding along his rib cage like a dying breath. The open sides of his hoodie fluttered against his chest, the thin strip of fabric of his racerback faltering to the slightest brush on his spine. He jumped off the roof and joined his siblings, rolling his bare shoulders.</p><p>“And that’s double digits for me!” Jace bragged.</p><p>“Absolutely not! I killed more demons than you and I didn’t even get to nine tonight.” Isabelle argued.</p><p>“If you two could stop keeping track of your numbers and focus, I’d like to report to Mother.” </p><p>“Don’t be a party pooper Alec, maybe you’ll get one next time.” </p><p>Isabelle meant it as a warm encouragement and Alec knew it, deep down. But her words cracked on the surface of his mind like her whip on the pavement, ripples on the ocean of thoughts and lies swelling in his head every day. Alec rolled his eyes, shrugging his bow onto his back and ignoring Izzy in favor of Jace. The blond pushed his hair out of his eyes, grinning.</p><p>“Don’t do any unnecessary moves to show off. Nobody’s watching anyway,” Alec sneered, waving an arrow at Jace as he spoke.</p><p>“Come on, when you have your first kill you’ll understand it’s no big deal. Forget about the rules and have fun for once,” Jace shot back like he was doing Alec a favor. </p><p>Alec slid the arrow into his quiver, frost in his gaze. Red feathers tangled with his dark hair and he clenched his teeth until his cheekbones appeared sharper than the tip of an arrow and he turned his back on his siblings, striding towards Manhattan. </p><p>Footsteps did not echo behind him as he stormed off. Worry found no anchor in the cold rage gnawing at his insides, especially knowing they would sneak off on the way back anyway. He kicked a dumpster as he neared the Institute and the metallic bang reverberated along the buildings towering above him. </p><p>Alec’s blood crawled in his veins like molten lava when he barged into the training room. Maryse fell back from her handstand, staring him down until he got on with his report, throwing in a punch as he did so. His mother ducked and swept his legs from under him, forcing Alec to jump and reach out to grab her in a headlock, ratting his siblings out. </p><p>“The only signal left on the tracker came from Staten Island so we were basically done for the night,” he growled. </p><p>Maryse pushed back and they stumbled before she twisted in his grasp, kicking blindly. Alec huffed and punched her again, wincing when his fist collided with his mother’s face. She straightened, shrugged the pain off and drew an <i>iratze</i> on her shoulder while scolding him about leaving Isabelle and Jace to their own devices.</p><p>“Don’t go to Staten Island tonight, it’s too early. I know you’ve been patrolling for a while now but never like this. There are too many demons there for you to do it alone.</p><p>I trust you’ll talk to the Alpha of the pack if Jace gets us in trouble with werewolves again? And don’t roll your eyes at the Seelie Queen next time Isabelle loses track of time in the faerie realm,” Maryse said at last. “Although it’s better if they’re busy fooling around rather than wondering what you’re up to.” </p><p>“Understood. Have you heard back from the vampire clan?” Alec replied.</p><p>Alec doubted there was such a thing as too early but he understood his mother’s reluctance to send him out on his own. This was not done, even with more experienced shadowhunters. Maryse and Robert patrolled together, Alec patrolled with his siblings. Up until now.</p><p>The Alpha of the New York pack, Bat, was intent on protecting the city and Maryse hoped to get in touch with the head of the vampire clan, Raphael, in order for Alec to patrol with them. The Seelie Court had expressed no interest in working along shadowhunters and Alec doubted it had anything to do with an unfortunate eyeroll.</p><p>He clasped his hands behind his back, straightening to the appropriate stance for a soldier. Alec’s mother shook her head and frowned. She eyed him carefully before speaking again. </p><p>“Our relations with the Downworld are better than ever, we can’t go around offending anyone, especially with demons crawling the city. We need to cooperate with them, if only I could get hold of the High Warlock...” she sighed. “Keep an eye out for him.”</p><p>Alec nodded. Wooden beams hung above their heads as he ducked his, knowing a dismissal when he saw one. The training room was located in one of the towers of the Institute, replacing what should have been the attic. Church, the gray cat that lived at the Institute, sat on one of the wooden beams. He flicked his fluffy tail lazily above Maryse’s head as he licked his front paw, purring in delight when no one bothered him. </p><p>Alec sighed and grabbed his <i>stele</i> as he left the room, drawing over faint silver scars on his forearms. Angelic power rushed through his veins, light and soothing as he climbed up the winding staircase leading to the roof. He stepped up on the ledge and looked down on the burning city lights, bright and unblinking as a gust of wind tangled his dark hair and his heart thrummed in his chest with blazing certainty.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked up in the cold glow of a street light, inspecting his nails. His cat-like pupils shrunk to dark slits in the light, his eyes pools of honey flickering with mischief born from boredom. Shadows skirted around the washed out lights, crawling on the pavement and he flicked his wrist to blast a ravener out of his way. The stench of garbage emanated from a dark alley still and he wandered between the tall brownstone buildings, hoping he would not get his hands dirty as he looked for the nest. </p><p>Magnus held his hands up, flaring with blue magic. A dark blur flashed past him, embedding itself into the slowly waking nest. An arrow, he noticed distractedly as his magic burned the demons down, engulfing the nest in royal blue flames. Magnus strode towards the arrow, left undamaged by his magic and frowned as he picked it up. </p><p>The arrow was of good craftsmanship, the shaft engraved with runes. The arrowhead was made of <i>adamas</i> and Magnus fiddled with it carefully to have a look at the red feathers on the other end. He glanced around warily, golden eyes trailing up the fire escape climbing up the nearest wall.</p><p>The sight he beheld was out of this world. The outline of a man stood in the moonlight, blending in the night, and stars aligned onto his skin.</p><p>A pair of wings fluttered underneath the man’s arms, darker than his hair. Magnus could not see his eyes but wished for the stranger to hold the light of day in his gaze, because this was as close to angels as the Shadow World could get. </p><p>A sudden rush of wind sent Magnus’ cloak billowing and the stranger landed on the ground beside Magnus without a sound. The warlock looked at him carefully, unsettled by the unusual appearance of the wings. They looked soft, if not fragile, and ruffled feathers fluttered along the edge as the man crossed his arms, staring Magnus down. He met the stranger’s eyes head on and a winter sky spread out between them.</p><p>“Are you my guardian angel?” Magnus grinned, maybe a tiny bit hopeful. </p><p>The joke shocked the other man into silence, unless he had not intended to reply all together and his grip on his bow tightened. Magnus shrugged at the lack of answer, watching as the stranger worked his jaw, as though holding back a scorching retort. The wings fluttered under the man’s arms and the warlock resisted the temptation to side-step him to study them closely. Magnus offered his hand to shake, pleased when the angel — for lack of anything to call him — grabbed it and gave a firm shake. </p><p>“Thank you. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.”</p><p>“Alec— Alexander.” </p><p>The gesture attracted Magnus’ attention to the open sides of the hoodie accommodating the wings. The warlock’s golden eyes narrowed, slit pupils dilating to take in the details of the wings and he frowned, catching sight of the web of silver skin between the man’s armpits and wings. His eyes trailed up along a crisscrossing rune on the stranger’s neck. </p><p>Alexander’s wings were unusual indeed.</p><p>Magnus stared at the smooth, leathery membrane that extended under the young man’s arms. He looked like a bat but cuter, with ink black feathers along the hem of his wings, brushing his wrists. Magnus had a feeling Alexander would not take well to the comparison though, if his reaction to the guardian angel joke was anything to go by.  </p><p>“I didn’t know shadowhunters could grow wings.” </p><p>“Me neither.” </p><p>Alexander smirked and Magnus could not help but bark out a laugh. For all the sarcasm in his voice, he was willing to believe the wings had come as a surprise to the other man, whose deep baritone rang in his ears. Their mirth still echoed in the street when the shadowhunter moved towards the fire escape. Magnus’ cat eyes followed Alexander intently as he called after the younger man.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>But Alexander was already gone and Magnus clutched the arrow to his chest, red feathers brushing under his chin.</p><p>“What are you?” he breathed out in wonder.</p><p>Shadowhunters had been working closely with the Downworld, this last month or so. The city was crawling with demons and Magnus saw less and less clients, either because they did not feel safe in New York or because the High Warlock had little time for walk-ins when he already struggled to make time for appointments. </p><p>There were rumors of Valentine’s return.</p><p>The Seelie Queen had yet to grant him an Audience. At least the werewolves had naturally started to hunt demons when the New York Institute proved to be understaffed. The vampires would do their part, too, but the Shadow World was  embarrassingly overwhelmed with the sheer number of demons in the streets. Staten Island was infested and Magnus had hoped to coordinate with the Seelie Court to tackle the area once and for all.</p><p>Maybe this mysterious shadowhunter was worth the trouble and would prove trustworthy.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Alec woke up with a start, trapped under stark white bed sheets. He batted the scratchy material away and rolled out of bed, chest heaving with the remnant of a nightmare. A sharp tug from the <i>parabatai</i> rune on his side made him choke for breath and brought forth memories of <i>a dainty neck and square hands forcing unearthly, iridescent liquid down a woman’s throat</i>.</p><p>The <i>parabatai</i> bond was strained, had always been, but at night, Jace’s feelings slipped between his ribs like a stab of distress. Alec retched as he dragged himself out of his room and towards the end of the corridor. Witchlight glowed peacefully along the walls, bathing the stone in still shadows that Alec slunk in and out of until he reached the bathroom. He held onto the sink, glancing at his sharp features and curling hair on his forehead.</p><p>Jace stumbled into the bathroom a moment later and slumped into the tub. Alec could barely feel him now, their fragile bond stretching thin between them. Even looking at the blond, Alec struggled to put words onto Jace’s feelings. The <i>parabatai</i> bond was wild, intense and distant in turn, unreliable.</p><p>“Bad dream?” Alec stated more than he asked.</p><p>The <i>parabatai</i> bond thrummed with the other man’s running heart still and he looked pale in the yellow light of the bulb dangling from the ceiling. Alec’s side ached, taut and constricted with Jace’s distress as he remembered the nightmare they had shared.</p><p>“I think it was my mother... but that’s impossible…” Jace mumbled to himself.</p><p>“It was just a bad dream,” Alec reiterated, eager to appease his <i>parabatai</i>.</p><p>Jace did not reply and reached out blindly until water poured down from the shower head. It echoed in the bathroom and Alec shivered as some of it splashed into his face but his senses cleared with the bite of the water. Alec leaned back against the sink, watching his brother carefully. The wet sound died down as water swirled down the drain. Jace shook his head, blond strands of hair sticking to his temples. </p><p>“It felt like I was the one pouring this strange liquid down her throat.” </p><p>Alec nodded, the image still vivid in his mind and wondered what the shimmering drink stood for. It looked like nothing he had ever seen or heard of, not even from the Faerie Realm. Alec was no stranger to the peculiar and the unusual but Jace’s nightmare made little sense to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened during patrol tonight,” Jace added. “I know my form was shaky towards the end and you were just looking after me by pointing it out. It doesn’t matter how many demons we have or haven’t killed.” </p><p>He offered him a tentative smile and Alec could not help the bashful grin that stretched the corner of his lips, slightly higher on the left. The lingering shadows of the dream seemed to recoil with Jace’s attempt at reassuring him but Alec felt their bond coiled tightly against his side, ever present and shut down to keep Alec’s secret close. He blinked his burning guilt away to bathe in the warmth of what spread smoothly between them still, friendship and love. </p><p>But Alec was a liar. No matter his reasons for lying to his <i>parabatai</i>, protecting Jace and Isabelle also meant hurting them. He kept Max at arm’s length to spare his little brother the pain of getting to know a pale copy of Alec. For all of Alec’s bluntness and general policy of honesty, he hid an entire part of himself. </p><p>What friendship and love was there to bathe in, since it was all a lie? He shook his head before he drowned in the raging guilt that thrashed in his mind at all times.</p><p>“So you admit Izzy killed more demons than you tonight?” Alec asked instead.<br/>
“Never!” Jace clamped his mouth shut at the loud outburst and lowered his voice. “How did it go with Maryse?”<br/>
“I punched her,” Alec shrugged.</p><p>Jace whistled, impressed, and Alec ducked his head. Trading blows with his mother during his report happened so often that he had started to pick up patterns in her fighting style. It was good practice. Jace, for all his cockiness, had yet to land a punch on Maryse. He respected her too much to lay a hand on the woman who raised him like her own child. She was not exactly Jace’s mother, more of the mother figure he never hoped for, but Jace was part of their family in his own way. </p><p>Izzy had no such qualms, but Maryse riled her up to no end and Isabelle, blinded by her rage, rarely outsmarted the matriarch. It was not for lack of trying, Alec mused, holding up a hand to help his <i>parabatai</i> out of the bathtub. </p><p>Jace could not miss the opportunity for a hug and Alec groaned as soaking wet arms wrapped around him, keeping him still long enough to drench his shirt. </p><p>He pushed the other man away with a sneer and stomped back to his room to hide a fond look and the fire raging on his face and all the way to his chest, secretly pleased by Jace’s embarrassing display of affection. He knew, deep down, that Isabelle and Jace would not care about his wings but it was safer this way. </p><p>What they did not know could not hurt them. If the Clave were to learn about Alec’s wings, who knew what they would do. They would want to know why, and how. Alec did not fancy being pinned to an operation table as shadowhunters dissected every inch of him. He shuddered at the thought and held onto his reason for lying.</p><p>Isabelle and Jace would never let such a thing happen. Not without putting up a fight, at least, and Alec would not let it come to that. As long as nobody knew about his wings, his siblings were safe.</p><p>Alec drifted off to sleep, slipping away into memories of a billowing cloak and a man with cat eyes who called Alec his guardian angel. The High Warlock of Brooklyn hardly needed someone to watch over him, was Alec’s last thought and as for himself, he did not look like an angel at all. Not like Jace sometimes did in the heat of battle, a halo golden hair around his perfect face and amber eyes burning fiercely.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus reclined in his armchair, running his thumb along the smooth shaft of the arrow, humming at the soothing sensation. Red feathers brushed against his fingertips. The Chairman had tried to play with it once but it felt wrong to leave a weapon between the cat’s paws.</p><p>The High Warlock’s magic buzzed against his skin, eager to track the shadowhunter, and he smiled when familiar ruins flashed to the forefront of his mind. Royal blue tendrils of magic stretched away from him, concentrating into a portal and the warlock shook his head, snapping his fingers to get his magic under control again.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon Chairman. Behave while I’m gone!” he called over his shoulder.</p><p>Chairman Meow raised his tiny head from the sparkly pillow Magus had gifted him for his six months birthday and yawned, uncaring. The feline’s eyes met Magnus’ slit pupils, the Chairman’s a field of green to the warlock’s sunny gaze. </p><p>Magnus’ demon mark no longer brought up painful memories. Magic was a wonderful thing and he had long forgotten what, exactly, had occurred in his past. Magnus could barely remember where he had stored the undoubtedly awful memories he had gotten rid of. </p><p>Chairman Meow did not mind his eyes either. Understanding passed between them, or maybe just Magnus’ wistful thinking, then the tawny cat flicked his tail once and went back to sleep. The warlock shook his head with a fond smile before he remembered what he had been meaning to do.</p><p>The portal remained and he stepped through it, plastering a seductive grin on his face. Renwick’s Ruin was a castle of glass, broken windows and collapsed walls letting  in the icy glow of the moon and Magnus strolled in with his chin held high, cat eyes glowing in the dark. </p><p>A musty smell hung within the last standing walls. Magnus frowned at stale air and moisture as he climbed up a series of steps falling to pieces. Dark shapes dashed up the stairs and Magnus hurried after them, almost calling out Alec’s name. </p><p>He stopped himself when he realized that none of them was the mysterious shadowhunter. Although the man, tall and muscular, looked familiar, something akin to fear stirred in Magnus’ chest as he reached the higher levels of Renwick's. Why was the man dragging what looked like a child through the abandoned hospital?</p><p>They rounded the corner and the warlock caught up with them in the stairs, moonlight refracting on the intruder’s platinum blond hair. Magnus called upon his magic, stalking towards them and frowned as he tried to get a better look at the smaller figure next to the man. Royal blue flames danced along the walls as he walked up the last steps.</p><p>“Hey!” the High Warlock called.</p><p>He stumbled on the landing just as the man turned and Magnus’ eyes widened in recognition. Valentine Morgenstern stood in front of Magnus, alive and runes freshly burned on his skin. He held a warlock child to his chest like a shield, a knife pressed against the boy’s throat, his face barely visible.</p><p>“What are you gonna do, Bane? Watch another child die without doing anything to help them?” Valentine taunted.</p><p>Magnus stopped abruptly, memories flooding his mind. He had seen Valentine slaughter Children of the Nephilim when they refused to stand down in the face of Valentine’s injustice and cruelty. Magnus had failed to return a werewolf child’s sight after Valentine had pressed silver coins against the little one’s eyes until they burned away, never to see again. </p><p>He remembered the little boy, the cries of a child. Royal blue magic flashed around Magnus’ wrists and lashed out, burning bright in the night. Not this time, he thought but a yellow shield appeared in front of the renegade.</p><p>“Why are you protecting this monster?” Magnus growled.</p><p>The boy shook in Valentine’s strong arms. He lowered the magic shield to wave his hands wildly instead and build a portal. Valentine did not wait for the yellow magic to shape it properly, he jumped through the portal. Magnus rushed forward, knowing better than to step through without a destination in mind. He reached out, trying to catch the kid and bring him back to safety.</p><p>But it was too late. </p><p>Valentine sliced the child’s throat and the portal collapsed with the body of the young warlock falling to Valentine’s feet. </p><p>Magnus stumbled where the portal had been, fingers curling around a fireball. He almost blasted a werewolf with it when claws grated on the floor, expecting a demon or one of Valentine’s goons. He turned, finding the pack crouched around holes in the ground and fallen wooden beams. The warlock immediately snuffed his magic out and darkness crawled around them as he held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“My bad, didn’t expect to see you guys here,” he snarled. “Where were you when Valentine ran in?” </p><p>His voice shook and Magnus knew his cheeks were wet with tears. He did not bother to wipe them off. One of the wolves — a female with a gray face — ducked her head, licking her chops to hold back a whine. The Alpha — a bigger, brown wolf — growled threateningly. She ostensibly ignored the Alpha’s attempt at asserting his dominance and Magnus sent her a comforting smile, swallowing painfully. He had failed. Once again.</p><p>Another nameless child and Magnus had not even seen the kid’s face. The warlock child had looked so small, next to the madman. The glint of the blade pressed against the child’s throat was burned onto Magnus eyelids, to haunt him even in his sleep. He had never seen yellow magic so bright.</p><p>He wondered where Alec was, suddenly, because the tracking spell had led Magnus to Renwick’s and the mysterious shadowhunter was nowhere to be seen. The thought made him pause. What if Valentine had been there for Alec too? After all, Alec was exactly the kind of creature the Circle liked to hunt. Bat wings would make for an impressive prize in Valentine’s collection of warlock marks and downworlders body parts.</p><p>The female swung her light brown tail in distress and Magnus squared his shoulders, focusing on the task at hand. The only way was forward. He would make Valentine pay. What was the pack doing here, if they were not chasing Valentine? Magnus had never seen this Alpha before and wondered when he had taken control of the pack.</p><p>Changes in leadership were the last thing they needed, with the proliferation of demons in the city and Valentine’s return. The High Warlock did not appreciate that the Alpha had not informed him that the pack had a new leader though. How were they supposed to cooperate if they could not even nail this through official channels of communication? This was hardly the time for power play.</p><p>Suddenly, Magnus heard a swoosh. He swiveled around, catching sight of ruffled feathers and a relieved sigh escaped him, even as the wolves went careening past Magnus. The pack pounced through the corridor and the floor started shaking. Magnus nearly fell to the lower level as he stumbled against a wall, trying to make sense of the scene. Was the pack after <i>Alec</i>? </p><p>Howls reverberated in the abandoned hospital as the pack chased after the shadowhunter around the building and Magnus was momentarily distracted by a demon crawling up the stairs. </p><p>Slime dripped down the steps and into the holes in the floor. Magnus’ magic flared and he aimed at the demon, pushing it back just as Alec reached the landing again. The shadowhunter ducked a flurry of fangs and claws without hurting any of the wolves. He had not even drawn a blade to defend himself and Magnus gaped when the other man flung a wolf over his shoulder, almost carefully. </p><p>The warlock glanced down the stairs but the demon had recoiled into a puddle of slime and the pack was still out to get the shadowhunter. Alec jumped out of reach, stretching his wings. Sweat glistened on his sides, black runes standing out like shadows of the silver scars burnt on his skin.</p><p>“Why are they after <i>you</i>?” </p><p>“I don’t know!” Alec shot back.</p><p>The wolves gathered on the other side of the corridor, baring their teeth and Alec took a step back, bewildered by the hostility rolling off the pack in waves. The female wolf from before hesitated when the others prowled forward and Magnus called out to her, eyeing the werewolves warily.</p><p>“Shadowhunters have been on their best behavior since the Accords, why are you attacking him? Valentine was just here and you didn’t even bat an eye!” </p><p>She turned into a young woman with light brown skin and amber eyes, “Isn’t he working for Valentine?” </p><p>Curly, brown-gold hair fell on her face, hiding some of a big scar on her neck as she gnawed at her lower lip, torn between the Accords and the pack’s hostility. To Magnus’ disbelief, the Alpha stalked towards her, growling, and she took a step back. </p><p>“Has he hurt you yet? Valentine didn’t hesitate to kill that warlock child,” Magnus pointed out, hating the way his voice shook still. </p><p>“Can’t blame them for being wary of every shadowhunter, we haven’t been doing a good job of keeping demons or madmen in check...” Alec said at the same time. </p><p>Magnus frowned and the woman screamed a warning as the demon rolled onto the shaky landing of the higher floor and the pack pounced on them again, cutting off any escape. He felt Alec moving, pushing him out of the way and suddenly hands settled on his collarbones as the shadowhunter pressed against Magnus’ back, pulling him down a hole in the ground. </p><p>It did not feel like falling, Magnus mused as the ground rushed to meet them and soft,  ink black feathers brushed his sides, somehow cold when Alexander was burning up against his back. The wings absorbed the brunt of the impact and Magnus stumbled with the weight of the shadowhunter as they landed. Alec released him and ushered them out of Renwick’s Ruin, running into the night and away from the werewolf pack.</p><p>“Can you make a portal and get us back to the alley we met in?” </p><p>Magnus snapped a portal into existence at the shadowhunter’s hurried words, royal blue magic rumbling like thunder as they dived through the flickering light. Alec let go of his hand and the warlock caught onto the fire escape, disheveled and out of breath. </p><p>“Thank you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help the kid...”</p><p>The warlock gritted his teeth. A faceless and nameless child, with only yellow magic to remember him by. Magnus had no right to forget Valentine’s victims. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was meant to protect the downworlders of New York. Magnus had failed, once again. He did not deserve to forget them and move on. </p><p>But how could he remember a child who had no name, and whose face Magnus had barely seen? He closed his eyes and inhaled quickly, trying to calm down. When he opened his eyes, the shadowhunter was still there, pale and looking pained.</p><p>It was odd. Shadowhunters did not usually care when downworlders died.</p><p>Alec straightened, blinking rapidly, and adjusted his bow and quiver on his back. Fading black runes etched silver scars onto his wrists and his wings seemed to sag. The patagium underneath his armpits folded inward then, retracting and leaving a sliver of skin along the shadowhunter’s sides and arms. A glamour hid the ruffled feathers dangling from his wrists and he adjusted his racerback between his shoulder blades, running a hand through his hair and squirming as Magnus scrutinized him.</p><p>“We need to stop Valentine. But first, there is a proliferation of demons on Staten Island that needs to be taken care of,” Magnus eventually said. </p><p>“I can’t exactly do that all by myself,” Alec argued. “Actually, I hoped the pack would help but apparently they’re out to get me. I’ll just have to see if the New York vampire clan is willing to help.” </p><p>“I could go with you?” Magnus clamped his mouth shut, cursing himself. </p><p>Staten Island was literally crawling with demons and he was fairly convinced they came from a rift between the realms. Going there was reckless, but Alec smiled and Magnus would not forgive himself if he missed out on the opportunity to see him again.</p><p>Which was very unlike Magnus, especially after the Circle debacle twenty years or so earlier. Valentine had reminded him just why that was that night and Magnus swallowed painfully. He had barely seen the face of the warlock child. </p><p>Time was a fickle thing, the blink of an eye if Magnus stopped paying attention. But he remembered and teaming up with a shadowhunter went against his very nature after centuries of wariness. There was a reason Magnus had kept these memories. He did not want to repeat the same mistakes.</p><p>Alec did not look like a shadowhunter though, bore a mark not unlike Magnus’ demon marks. Alec was different by nature and maybe, just maybe, this generation would be better than the previous one. Magnus had seen some improvement, after all. Not much, but enough to remain hopeful.</p><p>Shadowhunters were not exactly working <i>with</i> the Downworld but Maryse Lightwood kept a steady stream of communication with the leaders of each faction in New York. Apparently, she had also made sure her subordinates would get along with downworlders. Alec was a curiosity and Magnus intended to learn more about him, if only to unveil the mystery of his wings. It did not hurt that Alexander was nice to look at, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Alec agreed to patrol together...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone curious about why I came up with these wings, the short answer is: I didn't want to do your usual wing fic. The long answer can be found on <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/628318930215354368/this-artwork-was-created-for-the">this tumblr post</a> (after the part where I give some love to my artist because they did an amazing work and I'll be forever grateful ♥). Enjoy a bat gif and my ramblings on wing theory!</p><p>Else, here is chapter 2, happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec looked away from one of the reluctant fights between Jace and his mother when his phone lit up with one of many of Magnus’ messages. The screen was bright in the dim training room and he bit his lip, holding back a snort at the pick-up line the warlock had come up with that night.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus: <i>Flock with me tonight?</i></p>
</blockquote><p>Maryse flipped Jace on his back and the blond huffed, hurrying through the report and Isabelle giggled on the bench next to Alec. Jace hated sparring with Maryse and would rather let Isabelle or Alec face the matriarch but sometimes she did not give him a choice. </p><p>Alec hesitated as he looked at the text again, guilty of having to ditch the High Warlock for yet another patrol gone surprisingly well since his encounter with the werewolves at Renwick’s Ruin. He was worried for Magnus too, since Valentine had killed a warlock child. </p><p>What would the madman do if he came face to face with Magnus? The warlock could defend himself, of course but Alec felt guilty every time he bailed on Magnus. The High Warlock should not be patrolling alone. </p><p>It had also occurred to his parents that Alec could not fight alongside downworlders and keep his wings a secret. While his wings helped gain the trust of the High Warlock, to an extent, Alec was afraid he would not be able to keep his siblings in the dark, and much less the Clave. </p><p>His mother had not taken the werewolf pack’s threat lightly and worried about Valentine’s return. She had proceeded to punch some sense into his siblings so that Alec was not left to patrol on his own. Magnus had been especially understanding of Alec’s repetitive texts to cancel the trip to Staten Island but it was counterproductive. What was the use of teaming-up with Magnus if the shadowhunter did not get the opportunity to patrol with the High Warlock? Alec sighed, typing a reply.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alec: <i>Patrolling owl night long again</i></p>
</blockquote><p>He rolled his eyes at his own pun and slid his phone in his back pocket before Isabelle took notice of his unusual behavior. His sister leaned against his side with a sigh, tucking her high heels under herself and nuzzling her cheek against his bare shoulder. </p><p>The attic echoed with the punches Maryse and Jace failed to trade because of the blond’s reluctance to come at their mother with all his might. Alec allowed himself a smile as he watched his <i>parabatai</i> get his ass handed to him. He never laughed when Isabelle struggled against their mother. </p><p>“Why are you always running so hot?” his sister asked, curling into his side.</p><p>“Must be a family thing.” </p><p>Alec tensed as he uttered yet another lie. It was not exactly a lie but worse, a biased take on the truth and he blamed himself for it. When had it become easy, to hide who he was? </p><p>Isabelle had no idea though and chuckled, holding her knees to her chest. Alec almost blamed puberty on their ability to run around with their arms bare, another lie, but Isabelle did not feel burning hot against his skin the way he did. Her long hair brushed against his elbow and he shivered, flexing his arm but the dark strands of hair caught onto the glamoured feathers on his wrist anyway. </p><p>Isabelle straightened and Alec winced as her hair caught between his arm and side. His phone went off in his pocket again as Maryse let go of Jace, satisfied with the report.  The blond led the way out of the training room, mumbling all the way to the kitchen and Maryse smiled approvingly as he prepared late night snacks for them. Isabelle watched hungrily and Alec wondered if she would have liked to make edible sandwiches by herself.</p><p>Maryse had never taught her, only allowing Alec in the kitchen when she still cooked for them. Then Jace had come along, a ten years old boy that behaved like an adult already and put out the fires Isabelle started when she experimented in the kitchen. Not so long ago, women had been relegated to this very room and Maryse’s insistence to keep Isabelle away from the stove had little to do with the sheer number of overcooked pasta and burnt smoothies she had presented them with. How either of those disasters had come to be remained a mystery. </p><p>Alec slipped out of the room to read Magnus’ message, sending a spark of adrenaline  down his back, something demon hunting had never come close to igniting. His gear was wet from late night rain on the way back to Manhattan but Isabelle and Jace had somehow dried themselves off before going inside the Institute, leather pants flowing along their legs when Alec’s stuck uncomfortably to his skin.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus: <i>The early bird catches the worm but boy you can show up anytime and still get a bite ;)</i></p>
</blockquote><p>The way his cheeks burned with embarrassment had nothing to do with Alec’s body temperature. Magnus’ first message had been something along the lines of adding him to the list of endangered species because Alec was one of a kind and the other man had not relented with the bird puns since then. Alec rarely indulged him but receiving playful lines like this one was reassuring. Magnus had not taken offense to his unpredictable schedule, yet. </p><p>Church walked past Alec, winding between the shadowhunter’s legs before he disappeared at the other end of the corridor. The cat rarely lingered with them and they spent days without catching sight of him sometimes.</p><p>Alec ducked back inside the kitchen and grabbed a snack just as Maryse left them to their own devices. His mother never really got out of her gear either, even though she did not patrol as often as they did. Maryse was busy with reporting to Idris, the stacks of paperwork that Hodge and Alec tried to help her go through, but never quite got to the bottom of. It had gotten worse since Valentine’s return.</p><p>When she was not dealing with that, Maryse sent fire messages to downworlders leaders. The New York Institute was understaffed and overworked because of Valentine and his shady dealings with demons. Alec had not met Magnus at random after all, each faction did their part to keep the city safe at night. </p><p>Maryse approved of Alec’s newfound alliance with the High Warlock and he wondered if patrolling with Magnus could stand for not being alone. Alec’s mother had failed to get in touch with the werewolf pack to calm them down but the demon invasion had not relented in the meantime.</p><p>Alec mumbled to himself as he followed Isabelle and Jace into a nightclub some days later. Patrolling with the High Warlock ought to be safe, if not safer than following Alec’s siblings around. He was not sure he wanted to stick with his siblings and potentially put them in danger until the situation with the werewolves was resolved.</p><p>Pandemonium pulsed from within and Alec swatted wandering hands away from his sides, following Jace’s golden hair. Isabelle twirled from one pair of arms to another and he shot her a smile, glad she was enjoying herself at least. She was taller than some of the men she danced with, even without her heels.</p><p>The demon they had tracked down to the nightclub was dancing with a mundane, and the boy leaned in to talk to the shape-shifter, presumably asking for his name. Colorful lights flashed over them, turning the demon’s hair blue.</p><p>“Damon!” the demon shouted over the music. </p><p>Alec might have found the demon’s chosen name funny if he had not been worried for the mundane’s safety. The demon kissed the red-haired boy on the cheek before stepping away and Alec released the breath he had been holding. Damon looked around briefly, not noticing them, and disappeared into a bathroom. </p><p>Jace unsheathed his glamoured seraph blade, treading carefully across the dance floor. Alec caught up on the other side of the crowd and Isabelle slipped away from her latest dance partner, whip uncoiling from her wrist. </p><p>Alec held his glamoured bow to his side, shoving his way through the crowd and they circled the bathroom, firing quick glances at each other when the mundane from before barged in with a heated glare in their direction. </p><p>“What the hell?” Jace muttered, opening the door again.</p><p>Isabelle followed quickly and Alec rolled his eyes at their usual recklessness, an arrow dangling from his fingers. Red feathers brushed the inside of his wrist and Alec’s own feathers tingled at the soft but unusual feeling. </p><p>Inside, the young man was gesticulating, talking to the shape-shifter when the shadowhunters blocked their escape.</p><p>“See Damon, I told you weirdos were after you!” </p><p>The mundane pointed at them, squinting at the sight of their weapons and Alec tensed. The boy was tall and beautiful, strawberry blond hair carefully slicked back on his head, and his dark eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of the demon. </p><p>Behind him, the shape-shifter smiled wickedly, electric blue hair shining unnaturally in the artificial light of the bathroom. Damon’s skin was taut over bone and his teeth appeared stark white and sharp as he moved closer to the unknowing mundane, using him as a shield. </p><p>“What do you want from him?” </p><p>Alec cursed under his breath and Isabelle fell back onto their routine strategy. She inched closer, making herself smaller in hope of shifting the mundane’s protective instincts onto her rather than the demon. Jace played along, stalking forward and spitting out a spiel about demons that Alec had learned by heart too when they were children. </p><p>“The only thing I see is three armed gang members and a defenseless guy!” the mundane stood his ground. </p><p>Isabelle dropped the act and her whip cracked across the bathroom, a shadow flying above dirty tiles. It curved around the mundane without wrapping around him and slashed the demon’s cheek instead. Jace lurched forward, grabbing the young man’s arm and spinning them around to protect the mundane with his own body. Alec raised his bow and released the arrow he had been holding onto in one smooth motion, pinning the demon against a stall. </p><p>“No! Don’t kill me! I can tell you about Valentine’s return! He’s been summoning demons… There is a rift on Staten Island,” Damon shrieked helplessly.</p><p>Red feathers stood out like blood as the door banged against one of the stall frames.  The eidolon demon stumbled into the toilet, white greasy slime disappearing down the drain and a seraph blade protruding from what was left of his chest. Isabelle retrieved her weapon and flushed the toilet to get rid of the foul smelling remains of the demon.</p><p>“Come on Izzy, you could have let Alec finish it for once,” Jace called.</p><p>“Jace!” Isabelle gaped and Alec bristled as she kept talking. “What was that about Valentine?”</p><p>“Talking gibberish,” Jace shrugged. “Do you believe us now?” he asked the young man next, scorn dripping from his voice.</p><p>Alec ignored Isabelle’s question because it was easier than lying to her again. The mundane was shaking in his brother's grip and the bathroom door slammed open once again, a young woman stumbling in. Fiery red hair covered her features as she threw herself at the other mundane, batting Jace’s hands away from him.</p><p>“Let my brother go!” </p><p>Jace sheathed his seraph blade and tried to grab each of their arms in turn to hold them back. The girl bit down on his hand and rushed out of the room as quickly as she had entered it, dragging her brother with her.</p><p>The blond swore, shaking his hand to appease the pain flaring between his thumb and pointer finger. His skin was sticky with spit and Alec looked away with a wince. Isabelle wrapped her whip around her wrist with a disinterested shrug at Jace’s failure but the blond would not give up that easily.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Alec warned.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jace spat. “You’ve been going out behind our back for months now.” </p><p>Alec turned to their sister helplessly and she bit her lip, avoiding his eyes. Jace did not wait for a reply and gave the mundane chase in spite of Alec’s plea to wait for them.</p><p>“Damn it.” </p><p>“He better catch up with them. We need to know if dad has to send the High Warlock in order to clean up this mess, and where,” Isabelle offered, dusting invisible specks off her dress. “Be safe and use protection.”</p><p>She winked and Alec rolled his eyes, watching as she exited the bathroom to go dancing without a care in the world. Music slipped in through the door and Alec hesitated, before walking out of Pandemonium. </p><p>This was not right, they should not be splitting up. Much less on the assumption that Alec was <i>seeing</i> someone, like some sort of joke. Alec could not bring himself to rush after Jace though, not when he knew the blond only spoke the truth. While Alec’s siblings had always been the type to go out partying, they never made a secret out of it. </p><p>Although, Alec was not hiding for the sake of hiding. There was no fun in lying to his siblings. Whatever they thought he was up to did not change the fact that Alec was lying to them in the first place. He sighed and resolved to do his duty. If he could not tell Jace and Izzy the truth, it was the only thing left to do. </p><p>It was a beautiful night and the moon stared back at him when he glanced at the sky.  It was the perfect night to go on patrol with Magnus while nobody was watching him.</p><p>Alec’s cheeks heated up as he messaged the warlock. He pressed send anyway and flexed his thumb. It did not sting like regret sometimes did, and Magnus’ reply sent his blush rampaging so far down his chest Alec feared it might poke through the open sides of his hoodie.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alec: <i>Owl yours tonight</i><br/>
Magnus: <i>Your nest or mine?</i></p>
</blockquote><p>Alec settled back into his professional self, arranging to meet with Magnus on the way. He took off through empty alleys and felt the weight of the buildings looming over him, as though the dark streets looked down on him. Soon enough, the warlock stepped out of the shadows, his cloak fluttering against his legs with each step he took.  Alec glanced at the high heeled, iron spiked boots and raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he met the older man’s gaze. Cat eyes glowed in the dark, bittersweet like honey.</p><p>“Like what you see? I find my battle gear almost as flattering as yours,” Magnus dragged his eyes up and down.</p><p>“Battle gear? Dressed like that? Really?” </p><p>The shadowhunter sucked in a breath and decided against arguing when Magnus crossed his arms and his crop top rode higher on his chest. Alec looked away to draw triangular runes on his wrists and adjusted the strap of his quiver on his shoulder, his bow bumping against the small of his back. Alec felt the street humming with the call of Magnus’ magic when the warlock snapped his fingers and a portal shimmered into existence. It cast dancing shadows along the walls and Alec squinted at the royal blue  glow, waiting for Magnus.</p><p>Magnus gestured for him to walk through and they reappeared on Staten Island in the blink of an eye. It was eerily quiet but Alec could feel demons darting back and forth around them, hunting for a life force to feed on. Alec’s hand went to his thigh holster, fumbling for a seraph blade as Magnus shifted closer to him. </p><p>“There is a rift somewhere, we need to get rid of it.” </p><p>Magnus spoke quietly and Alec relaxed into the familiarity of duty. He unsheathed his seraph blade and fell into step with the warlock. Magnus twirled his fingers, rubbing  royal blue sparks off his skin as he shrouded them in a repelling glamour to look for the rift. Alec held his breath at the sight of the High Warlock striding across a no-man’s land, cloak hugging his figure and heeled boots meeting the ground without a sound, his gait confident and powerful. </p><p>Alec was not so much a shadowhunter as a shadow in his wake. </p><p>A practice field spread out in front of them, empty stands towering above them. The temperature had dropped the moment they had walked out of the portal and the stench of garbage lingered heavily in the air.</p><p>The rift was easy to spot, as the hole in the ground churned with hellfire, crawling onto dead grass and along collapsed bleachers. Magnus came to an abrupt stop on the edge of the opening between the Shadow World and the hellish dimension demons had been spilling from and Alec hovered near him, darting a glance down.</p><p>The hole spat smoke and fire at his face and a dark blur shot through the rift. Magnus jerked into action, arms flying to the side and magic gathered into his palms as he harnessed the ever-spreading rift between the realms and started to crush it back together. Alec stumbled back and spun on his heel to follow the threatening shape that had escaped from the rift. It soared over the training field and Alec finally recognized it for what it was: a dragon.</p><p>“As much as I would love for you to watch my back, you better go after it,” Magnus called out.</p><p>He winked, golden eyes twinkling and magic roared along the rift. Alec held onto the hope that the warlock would not have been indulging in such flirtatious taunts if he had not felt in control of the situation and hurried to the closest bleachers. He climbed up, seraph blade lighting up as his wings unfurled under his arms. </p><p>Freezing wind seeped into his bones from the cold, but each flap of the demon’s wings sent burning air in Alec’s face and he choked on the stench of garbage. Dragonidae looked like dragons, breathed fire like them and were hard to kill but the similarity  stopped there. They were almost extinct as summoning something so powerful was no easy feat. Magnus could not close the rift fast enough, Alec mused. </p><p>He rushed along the top row of the bleachers, trying to catch up with the dragonidae. Alec spread his arms in a desperate attempt at keeping his balance when the wind blasted him off course. Then, he ducked a particularly strong gust and jumped, gliding across the field.</p><p>Alec’s wings soared and he clenched his fists, angling his wrists and using the wind to his advantage, catching onto a gust of wind to remain airborne. Flames poured out of the dragonidae’s jaw and Alec swerved to avoid the tongue of fire, swooping down. The demon gave chase and the heat emanating from the wall of fire sent the shadowhunter high up in the sky. He swore and used the momentum to double back, keeping the fight away from Magnus.</p><p>The rift looked significantly smaller already and Alec ducked a powerful gust, moving up with the wind. His wings shuddered with the strength of it and he let out a painful moan as the dragonidae came back around. </p><p>And headed towards Magnus. </p><p>Alec almost dropped from the sky as he veered across the field and glided after the demon, holding onto his seraph blade with all his might. He swooped down again, nearing the dragonidae’s skull and plummeted onto its back, thrusting the blade through the demon’s spine. </p><p>A roar echoed on the island and flames poured out of the dragonidae’s jaws again even as it crashed, already disintegrating. Alec jumped off the demon’s back, spreading his wings again and glided down, soaring across the field and tumbling against Magnus to protect him from the fireball. The rift snapped and disappeared as fire engulfed them, burning down demons and grass alike. Alec’s scream of pain echoed long after the island went dark again. </p><p>“I didn’t mean watching my back <i>quite</i> that literally,” Magnus huffed from under him. </p><p>Alec did not reply as he staggered to his feet. He squinted his eyes shut, before retching and throwing up on the side. The night breeze had his whole body burning again, nerve endings coming alight with unprecedented pain. </p><p>The shadowhunter opened his eyes at the sound of Magnus gasping. His damaged pants were still hanging onto his legs but Alec was shirtless and Magnus was staring worriedly. Alec’s wings curled into his sides and pain tore through the thin membrane. </p><p>Alec fell to his knees, shivers running through him as Magnus hurried to his side. They bathed in the blue glow of his magic and relief washed over Alec with the rush of a healing, pain-numbing spell. </p><p>A portal snapped into existence in front of them and the warlock helped him through it.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus threw Alec’s arm over his shoulders and heaved the younger man into the loft.  His fingers brushed the naked skin hot and feverish on the shadowhunter’s hip, whose head rolled to the side. Magnus welcomed the weight of the other man against his side, carrying him carefully.</p><p>Blood poured from the wounded wings and onto Magnus’ skin, warm and slick, nothing he enjoyed in these dire circumstances. Alexander had thrown himself in front of the demon to protect Magnus and the warlock might not have seen it with his own eyes, he could not help but replay the scene. He imagined the other man’s body draped over his, the outline of Alec, spreading his wings before the fire engulfed them both. </p><p>Magnus walked past a mirror, cat eyes blown wide as he realized he didn’t even have a strand of hair out of place. He held onto the reminder that he could do something to help Alec as they stumbled through the mess of Magnus’ living room. The warlock  shuddered as the mental image played again, of Alexander protecting him. How long had it been, since someone put Magnus’ life before their own? Magnus was not sure he wanted to know.</p><p>Chairman Meow dashed into the bedroom and Magnus followed, dragging Alec with him. Take-out boxes crunched underneath the soles of his shoes and he tripped on a discarded cushion, barely avoiding bumping into the door frame leading to his bedroom. The Chairman disappeared under the four poster bed and Magnus lowered Alec on his stomach. The shadowhunter groaned, coming back to his senses.</p><p>A string of curses tumbled out of Magnus’ mouth at the sight of Alexander’s naked back. Blood oozed from the burns, ashen skin drenched in ichor and his wings were covered in nicks and tears. </p><p>Magnus shed his cloak off and snapped his fingers to tie the curtains of the bed back and out of the way. Then, he summoned everything he would need later. A bowl of warm water and clean cloths to wash the cuts appeared next to the shadowhunter on the bed. The warlock grabbed a cloth, assessing how deep the cuts were as he cleaned them from soot and grime. </p><p>They appeared painful but mostly harmless, contrary to Alec’s back, torn flesh and slimy burns covered in soot.</p><p>The warlock washed the wounds carefully and helped Alec spread his arms to a comfortable position. Magnus rolled up his own sleeves then, purple sparks jumping at his fingertips and he cringed, apologizing profusely for what he was about to do.</p><p>He dug his fingers into the gaping wounds on the younger man’s back. Alec bit into the comforter and blood poured down his back, poison flowing out of his skin in dark rivulets. Magnus clenched his jaw as it pooled underneath the shadowhunter, turning the comforter a dark shade of brown. He dug deeper and Alec squirmed but his blood finally cleared of the demon’s venom and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Hold on a moment longer please.” </p><p>Magnus leaned over Alec, hands hovering above his back. The shadowhunter relaxed with the warmth of the glowing magic, burns retracting on his skin and wounds slowly knitting back together. Magnus wobbled as he reached for Alexander’s wings and his magic flickered and died. He held onto the bedpost before he did something unfortunate like falling onto a recently injured person, especially a mostly healed one. Magnus chuckled at the thought, catching his breath.</p><p>“You still with me?” </p><p>“Owl-ways,” Alec mumbled against the comforter.</p><p>He was pale still, but Magnus held onto the shadowhunter’s attempt at reassuring him, grabbing another clean cloth and dipping it in the bowl of warm water to get rid of the quickly drying blood. Alexander closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh as Magnus brushed the shadowhunter’s sides and the warlock frowned at the nicks and cuts on his wings.</p><p>“I’ll heal your wings as soon as I can.” </p><p>“It’s okay, they tear easily. You didn’t have to do all that. Thank you.” </p><p>Alec blinked a few times, glancing at him and Magnus clicked his tongue, deciding against arguing. He helped the shadowhunter up to change the bed sheets to new ones, a delightful shade of dusty pink that gave a healthy glow to Alexander’s complexion. Magnus cleaned himself up in the process too, but faltered as the other man fell on the bed again. The warlock panted and wobbled, only barely avoiding sitting on Alec’s spread out wings.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Alexander whispered, shifting to look at him.</p><p>“Magical exhaustion, I just need a moment.” </p><p>Magnus frowned, catching sight of Alec’s grin even as he buried his face in the nearest pillow. The warlock allowed himself a few seconds to simply take in the sight before nudging him carefully. The shadowhunter folded his arms under his chin and his ink black wings retracted swiftly to slivers of skin, the patagium a silver stretch beneath his armpit.</p><p>“What are you smiling at? You almost got burned alive.”</p><p>“But I didn’t and you don’t even have a scratch,” Alexander dismissed, lips curled up still.</p><p>“Stop smiling.”</p><p>“I thought you’d be happy that we made it to your nest.” </p><p>Alec giggled helplessly and Magnus studied his eyes carefully, wondering if he was drunk on numbing spells and magic. He slid down the bed, stretching next to the shadowhunter and putting his hands behind his head. He played with the cushion underneath his arms, gazing at the flower moldings on the canopy. The tulle curtains hanging from the four poster bed fell back, shielding Magnus and Alec from the rest of the world. </p><p>“Who knew you were such a flirt when you get rid of your clothes, I should have tried to get you naked sooner.”</p><p>“Am not naked...” Alexander mumbled, blushing deeply. </p><p>Magnus hummed to himself, happy with the blood that had seemingly returned to the shadowhunter’s face. Alec did not reply and later, when Magnus glanced at him again, the younger man’s breathing had deepened to slow exhales that lulled the warlock to sleep as well. The Chairman slipped through the curtains and pawed onto the bed to  curl up in the crook of Magnus’ neck, purring softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec got hurt fighting a dragonidae and Magnus healed him.<br/>The morning after...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for keeping up with this fic, hope you enjoy this chapter ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke up to a gentle touch on his cheek and jerked away. His eyelids fluttered open at the soft drag of fabric against his skin as crystal clear curtains swung with the slowly retreating night breeze. Woven threads of silk let dim starlight shoot past the window and fall on the bed as the sun pierced through the night, morning burning in its wake. </p><p>The shadowhunter groaned and patted his tattered pants in search of his phone and <i>stele</i>. It took some squirming to grab them from his front pocket as he was lying on his stomach and almost dropped them from the bed as he brought the phone up to his face and read the messages that had piled up during the night.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>[11:37pm]</b> Jace: <i>Look. I don’t like that you’re hiding things from me.</i><br/>
<b>[11:43pm]</b> Izzy: <i>I’m sorry for earlier.</i><br/>
<b>[1:15am]</b> Jace: <i>Damn it Alec, what are you doing??</i><br/>
<b>[1:28am]</b> Izzy: <i>Jace is getting anxious, where are you???</i><br/>
<b>[2:01am]</b> Jace: <i>Robert will take care of the mundanes tomorrow, are you alright?</i></p>
</blockquote><p>The phone lit up with more inquisitive messages from Isabelle and Jace speculating on his whereabouts. Alec struggled to understand some of them, as his siblings were obviously talking to each other in between messages. He pressed his forehead into the dusty pink pillow, breathing in deeply. Alec’s siblings were worried for him and he could barely reassure them without lying again.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>[6:58am]</b> Izzy: <i>Mom left for Idris this morning. Jace said the <i>parabatai</i> bond acted up during the night...</i><br/>
<b>[7:06am]</b> Jace: <i>Alec I know you’re okay now but can you tell us anyway? What happened?</i></p>
</blockquote><p>Alec sighed in embarrassment. He usually woke up to bid his mother farewell. He quickly typed that he was okay and would be coming back soon, refusing to get into a more elaborate lie. Then he slid the phone underneath his pillow before either of his siblings could interrogate him further. </p><p>He rolled to the side with a hiss, grateful for Magnus’ efforts to heal him the night before. He tried not to think of the state he would have been in otherwise, stretching carefully in hope of relieving some of the aches in his body. </p><p>The warlock was asleep next to Alec, a cat curled up against his hair, dusky pink sheets kissing Magnus’ golden skin and the feline’s tawny coat. The curtain of the four poster bed shivered behind Magnus and the warlock’s crop top had rode up in his sleep again, exposing his smooth stomach. Alec’s eyes ran along his tall and slender figure. Magnus was handsome, nobody could deny that, but looking at him, the shadowhunter knew compliments on his general appearance would never live up to what Alec had seen of Magnus. </p><p>For all his chiseled cheekbones and never-ending legs, Magnus was also magic come alive, lighting up in his veins and buzzing around him. His make up had barely smudged and the vibrancy of the colored streaks in his hair did not relent in the dark. Alec glanced at Magnus’ stomach again, noticing the lack of a belly button, and wondered when the warlock had found the confidence to expose his true nature without a hint of a doubt.</p><p>Alec held onto the practicality of his wings rather than their aesthetic. His wings had always been part of him, a sliver of skin along his arms and sides. He did not think much of it, because wondering if they looked good suggested a whole other set of  questions he was not ready to consider. Looking good for what? For who?</p><p>Alec inhaled through his nose and tightened his grip on his <i>stele</i> as he pressed it against his side. His hand shook with the first burn, and he flashed back to the pouring flames with a hiss, losing his grasp on the <i>stele</i>. Warm fingers wrapped around his hand to steady his wrist and Alec’s eyes flew open. He did not remember closing them and he sucked on his lower lip at the sight of Magnus. Cat eyes stared at him, pools of honey shimmering in the morning. The cat hissed and pounced off the bed, disappearing in the living room. </p><p>“Shadowhunters have an interesting relationship with pain,” Magnus smiled deviously, all teeth and lewd ideas.</p><p>“I’m not getting into this conversation with you,” Alec groaned.</p><p>He traced the outline of an <i>iratze</i> with the warlock’s help and the black rune lit up as it took effect, healing any leftover cuts. Alec let go of his <i>stele</i>, disappointed when he realized his wings felt rumpled and his back was sore still. </p><p>“So, you just needed a moment to recover huh? You slept for a few hours,” he pointed out, to forget about his own pain. </p><p>“So did you, in my bed might I add.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Magnus waved Alec’s gratitude away and rolled onto his back, stretching. Alec averted his eyes, taking in the walk-in closet behind the bed. Shoes had been piled up on top of each other in what he suspected had been Magnus’ attempt at an outfit that came close to battle gear. </p><p>Colorful fabric organized by shade dangled from hangers along the walls, when the clothes were not neatly folded on dust free shelves. </p><p>It was a far cry from Isabelle’s bedroom, Alec thought with a smile. He had stopped stepping more than one foot inside since a bomb had seemingly exploded in her closet when she was a teenager and she had never taken the time to put everything back in its rightful place. Not that he was one to talk, though the mess in his own bedroom was less appalling as everything he owned was black racerback hoodies and worn out jeans. Dirty laundry in one corner, everything else stacked away in a closet with the door ever hanging open.  </p><p>“So you can’t actually fly, what’s the use for wings then?” Magnus mused aloud.</p><p>“Gliding was more than enough to get rid of that dragonidae.” </p><p>“True,” the warlock admitted with a breathy laugh, “but you don’t even have that many feathers. Shouldn’t nephilim look like angels or something?” </p><p>“I still manage to get them ruffled in a fight and it’s very uncomfortable.”</p><p>Magnus shifted to look at him, golden eyes trailing along the silver scars on his wrists and following the barely-there wings underneath his arms. The warlock gnawed on his lips before reaching out, brushing his fingers along the v-shaped runes, drawing the bolts crisscrossing on the shadowhunter’s skin to form abstract looking wings. Alec shivered as Magnus’ fingers skimmed along his forearm and biceps, poking at the patagium. He spread his wing out slowly and the thin ink-black membrane rested between them, his feathers resting at an odd angle along the edge. </p><p>“The rune stiffens the patagium. See, now the cartilage in the middle of the membrane is flexible, I can tuck my wings in,” Alec folded his wings and stretched them out again. “But with the rune the patagium grows stronger so that I can fly, or something akin to it.” </p><p>The warlock hesitated then, looked Alec over for nicks and cuts before he pressed his palm against soft, taut skin. Alec jerked, startling Magnus and they laughed as his wing retracted reflexively into his armpit, folding in and unto itself. He spread it out again, wincing at the sight of his ruffled feathers. It was uncomfortable, but the <i>iratze</i> had numbed most of the pain lingering in his flesh and bones. Magnus followed his gaze and sat up, scooting closer to study the edge of his wing and very carefully untangling the black feathers. </p><p>“Better?” Magnus’ hands went limp as he met Alec’s eyes. </p><p>The shadowhunter nodded and lifted his wing to let it rest on the other man’s legs, allowing better access for the warlock to keep going. Magnus bit his lip, holding back a smile as his nimble fingers got back to work on the edge of Alec’s wing. Alec rubbed his cheek against the pillow, relaxing into what felt like grooming. Magnus hummed, running his fingers along glistening feathers, nail polish changing to ink black to match.  </p><p>“I thought you weren’t my guardian angel?”</p><p>“I don’t recall agreeing with or denying that statement,” Alec mumbled into the pillow.</p><p>“You sure act like you are.” </p><p>“Shadowhunters are bound to protect mundanes and keep downworlders safe.” </p><p>Pastel spread in the sky like watercolor, morning stretching slowly and purposefully into the beginning of a new day. Alec blinked, focusing on Magnus until outside the sky exploded in colors and the sun rose on the warlock’s skin, a dull fire Magnus bathed in but did not glance at. Magnus untangled one feather from another, frowning before he said what was on his mind. </p><p>“Not every shadowhunter thinks so. It’s a miracle Valentine hasn’t killed more downworlders already.” </p><p>“Mother made sure we would not be like him —my siblings and I. She said our generation ought to change things since hers failed. I guess it helped that her own son had wings.”</p><p>Alec looked away, tempted to confide in the warlock. Maryse had always been upfront about the angel blood she had drunk during her pregnancy. One mistake out of many when she was part of the Circle. Only recently had she elaborated on her reasons to do so, since the werewolf pack had gone after him instead of Valentine. </p><p>Magnus brushed the feathers on Alec’s side with gentle fingers, metal rings feeling a little rough against his wing. The warlock gestured for them to switch places in order to get started on the other wing and Alec stretched out on a patch of golden light. </p><p>“Do you know why? Why you have wings, I mean.”</p><p>Their eyes met briefly and Alec swallowed before he admitted what had been plaguing him: Magnus would have fought the Circle. He had every reason to resent Alec’s family and the shadowhunter feared that once Magnus learned the truth, he would regret helping Alec.</p><p>“I’m a Lightwood,” he breathed out. </p><p>Magnus smoothed a feather over before a deep sigh rumbled through his chest. The warlock’s cat eyes flickered to Alec’s again and Magnus tilted his head for the shadowhunter to go on, keeping his thoughts to himself. </p><p>“They thought that I would be closer to the Angel, to what shadowhunters should be, so they accepted to take part in one of Valentine’s experiments. He fed angel blood to my mother for nine months and when she gave birth to me, I had these.” </p><p>Alec flicked his wings and Magnus swatted the one he was holding to keep him still, working on the ruffled feathers. Alec’s wings had always been a burden, no matter their practicality. They set him apart from Isabelle and Jace, and even more when Alec had struggled to bear his first rune. Secrets were a heavy weight to carry with him at all times and Alec had many of those. </p><p>“Part angel indeed,” Magnus commented distractedly. “Was the Clave happy about this?”</p><p>“With the Uprising and my parent’s exile to New York, Valentine’s experiment was cut short and I was kept a secret from the Clave. My parents were in enough trouble as it was,” Alec shrugged, “and who knows what the Clave would do with me. They used to add warlock marks to their collections, right there alongside the Circle...” </p><p>The shadowhunter trailed off. Magnus was no stranger to this practice and Alec shuddered at the thought that the warlock might have lost some friends to the barbaric practice. Magnus’ own cat eyes would have been quite the prize as well.</p><p>“They never really punished the Circle,” Magnus agreed easily.</p><p>The warlock was tense though and Alec struggled to meet his eyes. While Alec himself had nothing to do with it, he could not help but be ashamed of what his ancestors had done. Maryse and Robert had been gifted an Institute for their involvement in the Circle, it was a far cry from a punishment. But taking blood from an angel was a crime and the Clave would not let <i>this</i> go unpunished.</p><p>So Alec lied to his siblings. He knew, deep down, that they would not mind his wings. It was lying, the real issue. Alec had hidden part of himself his entire life. While he was not aware of it for the first few years, it had soon grown to mean something bigger than Alec himself.</p><p>“It wasn’t until my first rune ceremony that we realized what it meant. Most children receive the voyance rune,” he went on. </p><p>Alec held his hand out to show the eye-shaped mark, the meaning clear. This allowed shadowhunters children to have the Sight, See what they were meant to fight.</p><p>“But I could barely bear it. Father was particularly distressed and I kept dreaming of this rune nobody had ever heard of...” </p><p>He breathed in deeply, reminiscing of the night his parents had come to get him and the Silent Brother had been waiting for them on the front steps, a carriage throwing a heavy shade on the walls of the Institute. He remembered the sleek black roof, wheels taller than him at the time and the soft neigh of a snow white horse in the jungle of concrete. </p><p>“My parents took me to the City of Bones in secret and had the Silent Brothers draw it for me. I spread my wings for the first time that night. And once I had received the flight rune I could draw all the others properly too, it’s not an issue anymore.”</p><p>Magnus’ fingers trailed along the silver scars on his wrists again and Alec shivered, ruffling his feathers. That earned him a click of the other man’s tongue before the warlock threaded his fingers through the ink black feathers again, preening and grooming him with more care than Alec had ever done for himself. </p><p>“Do you think the pack knows about this?” Magnus whispered, as though lowering his voice would lower the risks too.</p><p>“Mother said the new Alpha of the pack was Valentine’s <i>parabatai</i>.” </p><p>Alec knew she had gone to Idris with that in mind. The Clave did not take Valentine’s return seriously, had never feared the man. They had only ever wanted Valentine to <i>fall in line</i> instead of starting a war. The murders, as long as it was downworlders, were the least of their worries. Maryse would not get the Clave to see reason, because bringing forth evidence of Valentine’s return meant exposing Alec’s wings in the process. This, was not a risk Maryse was willing to take.</p><p>Magnus’ hands stilled and Alec sat up, rolling his shoulders. The shadowhunter inspected his wings, appreciative of the warlock’s work before retracting them with a moan of relief. Magnus looked away, fiddling with his rings as he considered the possibility.</p><p>“It would be safer if I patrolled with you.” </p><p>Light poured through the window, blinding Alec and he squinted to watch Magnus’ shadowed outline. Eventually, Alec nodded. </p><p>“In the meantime, I suggest you get dressed,” Magnus waved a hand and spare clothes materialized at the bottom of the bed, “not that I don’t enjoy the view but I have clients and your phone is driving me crazy.” </p><p>A notification reverberated through the pillow and Alec groaned, sitting up as a blush spread on his face and chest. To his relief, Magnus did not seem to have noticed, as he did not mention it. The warlock disappeared into his walk-in wardrobe to get changed as well. Alec slipped into too-tight jeans and glanced at the hoodie Magnus had provided. There was another of the warlock’s overused pick up lines written on the black fabric. </p><p>“Excuse me but I think you have something in your eye?” Alec read aloud.</p><p>“Nope, it’s just a sparkle!” Magnus completed, laughter echoing from the other other side of the room. </p><p>Alec left the High Warlock to said sparkles and walked out of the bedroom, not waiting around for the other man to get ready. The shadowhunter was careful not to let Magnus’ cat out when he closed the door behind him, but the tiny cat was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Alec walked down the rickety staircase of the brownstone house in Brooklyn and jogged down the steps of the nearest station. He rolled his shoulders a few times on the subway, his wings feeling trapped where they were tucked in Magnus’ hoodie.</p><p>He finally reached his destination and pressed the palm of his hand against the heavy wooden doors of the Institute to unlock them. Jace and Isabelle ambushed him as he walked up the rows of pews in the nave, falling in step next to him.</p><p>“Does ‘patrolling’ have a name?” Isabelle asked, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring Jace’s pointed look at the clothes he was wearing, and  stepping into the elevator, his siblings on his heels. Isabelle studied their reflection carefully, pretending to mess with her hair. Jace leaned against the gilded, birdcage-like grate of the elevator, arms crossed. He patted his <i>parabatai</i> rune through his shirt, humming to himself.</p><p>“What happened though? I woke up and my back was burning. It’s the first time the bond gets so intense, I could only feel <i>pain</i>.” </p><p>There was fire in Jace’s amber gaze when Alec looked at him. Alec averted his eyes, knowing there was no avoiding the aborted fight of the night before.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you go off running,” Alec snapped and immediately closed up, “I fought a demon.”</p><p>“Did you kill your first demon? And none of us was here to see it?” Isabelle shrieked, offended.</p><p>Her trained eye checked Alec for injuries. He shrugged and he did not correct his sister’s assumption regarding the number of demons he had already killed. Alec forced himself to utter a semblance of explanation and shift Isabelle’s attention away from him.</p><p>“It was just a demon. You’d have seen it if we had stuck together like we’re supposed to,” Alec replied. </p><p>“I’m sorry Alec. We should have been here to watch your back. Are you okay? Do you need an <i>iratze</i>?” Isabelle glanced at his back as she spoke.</p><p>“I’m fine, Izzy.” Alec said, turning to Jace next, “Did you catch up with the mundanes at least?”</p><p>“Yeah, they live in Park Slope. Robert went there just after Maryse left.” </p><p>Alec bristled. Jace was sulking and they both knew it. Since Alec was not willing to answer their questions, Jace would not ask for any more clarifications regarding Alec’s whereabouts and what had happened the previous night. </p><p>The elevator doors opened then and Jace pushed past Alec without another word as they moved into the corridor. </p><p>They headed towards the kitchen in silence. Alec kept a safe distance away from Jace and almost tripped on his little brother lingering by the fridge. Max looked up as Alec caught his wrist before he could grab a snack. The boy frowned and recoiled, wary of the authority figure that the eldest sibling had always been. </p><p>“I know Mom made sure you had breakfast before she left.” </p><p>Max stuck his tongue at Alec, who ignored the boy and sent him to the other side of the room. He took the egg and bacon roll Max had been going for, hurrying towards the coffee machine before Isabelle could roast the beans some more. She pouted and took three cups out instead, smiling down at Max as she fixed him a glass of milk. </p><p>Jace jumped on the counter, kicking his legs but Alec’s apparent health seemed to have assuaged his worries and he went on about the mundanes from the day before. Alec shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust his glamoured wings, stuck inside Magnus’ hoodie.</p><p>“I think they both have the Sight because the girl turned around before they walked in their house and she looked like she could sense my presence.” </p><p>“The boy was very brave,” Isabelle sighed and Max made a gagging noise.</p><p>Alec stuffed the egg and bacon roll in his mouth before handing them their coffees and sitting at the table, turning a blind eye on the drop of coffee Jace added to their younger brother’s glass of milk. </p><p>“Do you have class with Hodge this afternoon?” </p><p>“Yeah, but we skipped training this morning,” Max replied and Alec nodded.</p><p>“I can practice with you if you want,” Jace said. </p><p>“I’ll tag along,” Isabelle added. </p><p>Max immediately told them what he had been working on and what he really wanted to get started with. Alec choked on his coffee and burned his tongue as the boy insisted that he wanted to pick up archery, surprised that Max had given it any thought. </p><p>Alec and his little brother did not spend much time together, unlike Jace who would rather train with Max than help around the Institute. Alec often had other things to worry about. He always had, as Max had been born around the time Alec received his first runes. </p><p>Isabelle had taken to the boy the way Alec had taken to her, playing the older sibling she had not gotten to be for Jace when he joined their family. Alec had been struggling with his wings and Jace had been so perfect already. </p><p>Maybe Alec had been distancing himself from his siblings for a decade and only started to notice now. Was it that surprising? Alec had lied to them during his entire life. Sometimes, Alec wished he could tell them about his wings. He hoped for his siblings to see him as someone other than the boy who had struggled to bear his first mark. At least as the one who could fly. Shadowhunters were not supposed to have wings but Alec held onto their practicality. They were not completely useless. </p><p>Alec had named the rune he dreamed of <i>If I Could Fly</i>, but compared to Jace and even Isabelle, he could barely run, let alone catch up with them. He did not know about Jace’s first mark but Isabelle had worn the voyance rune like a second skin and Max probably would too. </p><p>Their father had taken Alec aside at the time and told him that while struggling to bear the first rune was unusual, it did happen. Robert himself had been ostracized as a child because of his body’s reaction to receiving his first mark, so Alec’s struggle might very well be inherited. It helped, when Alec’s insecurities threatened to take over. For all Alec knew, Max would go through the same hurdle when the time came for him to receive his first rune. Only time would tell.</p><p>His siblings stacked their cups in the sink and Isabelle leveled him with one last lingering look as they headed to the attic, leaving him to deal with dirty dishes. He rolled his eyes at the empty kitchen, getting on with it. Since his mother was in Idris, Alec had paperwork to get to next.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The portal flickered to life in front of the abandoned Chinese restaurant and magic sent colors along the store front, lighting up the sign at the entrance as Magnus walked in. He smiled at the young woman he had previously met at Renwick’s and her lips curled up, not unlike that night, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn strutted through the pack’s headquarters. </p><p>Magnus offered his hand to the young woman, holding her amber gaze through curly, brown-gold strands of hair. The scar on her neck was barely noticeable on her light brown skin and he made sure not to stare even as she pressed the palm of her other hand against her neck.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.”</p><p>“Maia. Nice to meet you. This shirt is amazing.” </p><p>“You have nothing to be envious of darling,” he replied, winking. </p><p>And she did not, in the military jacket she had thrown over her slim gray denim dress.</p><p>Magnus fiddled with the hem of his sleeveless denim jacket, finding comfort in their somehow matching outfits. In addition to the bright yellow, pineapple crop top, his jeans were slightly darker than his jacket and had felt casual enough to fit in with the werewolves. Maybe the informal, almost friendly visit would allow him to get some insight as to what they were after while he could. It was suspicious, that Valentine’s <i>parabatai</i> had reappeared at the same time as the madman himself. </p><p>“What can I do for you Magnus?”</p><p>“I was wondering if I could talk to your Alpha? I wasn’t informed there was a new one.”</p><p>Maia winced and Magnus only noticed because he had been looking at her closely, expecting her reaction. He nodded slowly, paying his respect to the late Alpha and Maia straightened with pride. She tried to hide it and did it well but Magnus was certain of one thing, the new Alpha was still asserting his dominance over the other wolves. </p><p>She gestured for him to follow and they walked past dust covered tables and rickety chairs as she led him to the back of the restaurant. </p><p>“Bat was always overconfident, he was taken by surprise when Luke fought back with his bare hands instead of turning.” </p><p>There was a frown on her face but she concealed it as soon as they walked into the storage room converted into a cozy living room. Men and women alike lounged on worn out couches and stared until Maia disappeared into the kitchen, Magnus hot on her heels. He was not well acquainted with the pack, unlike the New York vampire clan, and although the warlock was confident in his abilities, this was their territory and he knew not to forget it. </p><p>Valentine’s <i>parabatai</i> looked up from the stainless steel counter he used as a desk, a beard covering part of his face. He was ragged-looking, a far cry from the proper shadowhunter he had been before the Accords. </p><p>“Luke Graymark,” he breathed out at the sight of the other man.</p><p>Magnus wondered what it felt like, to have your soul reaped away from you by the very person you had trusted them with it. No wonder he was after one of Valentine’s experiments now, trying to right the wrongs he had been blind to until it was too late. </p><p>“Magnus Bane,” Luke replied evenly. “I go by Garroway now.”</p><p>“I knew downworlders had taken to hunting demons when the New York Institute proved understaffed but I hadn’t gotten the memo about chasing nephilim. Nor that you had taken control of the pack.” </p><p>“We’re not chasing nephilim, we’re fighting Valentine.” </p><p>“Are you? I thought we had gone over that part,” Magnus inspected his nails. “Alexander is nothing like Valentine.”</p><p>“That boy is a monster. He’s tainted by Valentine’s experiments, who knows when he’ll come up with his own Circle.”</p><p>Sparks erupted from Magnus’ hands and his head snapped up. His eyes flashed, slit pupils and golden irises glowing in the dim light of the kitchen. Magnus’ warlock mark was a testament of his power and he had no qualms about using his cat eyes when the situation called for it. Luke tensed when their eyes met, standing up. Maia stepped aside, glancing between them.</p><p>“This boy is no different than me, or you. None of us chose this fate and you should know better. You were once a shadowhunter and betrayed by one.” </p><p>“Can you hear yourself? Shadowhunters were made to <i>destroy</i>. Just wait till he stabs you in the back,” Luke prophesied.</p><p>“He had plenty of opportunities already,” Magnus said and barked out a laugh.</p><p>“Do you want to end up like that child?” Luke shot back.</p><p>“Don’t,” the warlock warned. </p><p>He hated the dark edge in his voice at that moment, born from guilt and resentment.</p><p>“Don’t,” Magnus repeated. “You did nothing to save him.”</p><p>“I tried to save us all, when Jocelyn and I realized what Valentine was doing. Look where it got me,” the Alpha bared his teeth. “She lived her whole life in fear. It has to stop. <i>We</i> have to stop Valentine.” </p><p>Magnus could not disagree with that, but Luke’s words rang false in his ears. Magnus  could not even remember the warlock child’s face because he never got to see the kid properly. Angry tears burned away at the corner of his cat eyes and he glanced away to contain the bile rising up his throat. </p><p>Maia listened intently, staying a good distance away from her Alpha. The warlock wondered if she believed everything Luke said. It did not look like it, from what he had seen of the young woman so far. Magnus resisted the urge to arch his eyebrows at her as Luke spoke up again.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. The shadowhunter will betray you when the time comes.” </p><p>Luke frowned when the warlock barely acknowledged him. Magnus waved his hand angrily and Maia ducked her head to hide her clenched teeth. There was no point in arguing with the pack leader if he had made up his mind already. The High Warlock knew what to expect from now on and, with a nod for Maia, saw himself out.</p><p>The sun was high and bright in the sky still. Magnus would have to wait before going to the Hotel Dumort to visit Raphael.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Hodge exited the elevator as Alec left the kitchen and Alec stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the mundanes from the night before. They carried backpacks with them, looking exhausted as they inspected their surroundings carefully. </p><p>“Alec, it’s a good thing you’re here. Clary and Jonathan’s mother disappeared during the night and they have nowhere to go. Robert just brought them here. Do you think you could show them around while I contact the Silent Brothers? They might be able to help, these two are no ordinary mundanes,” he lowered his voice, “your father said their flat was in shambles with ichor everywhere. Something must have exploded and killed the demon. Let’s hope their mother is still alive because I’m not sure how they survived.” </p><p>The shadowhunter nodded against his better judgment and the boy, Jonathan, stared at him. Alec gestured for the siblings to follow him, leading the way to the library. Clary caught up with him in a few strides and struggled to keep up with his significantly longer legs, puffing her cheeks.</p><p>“What exactly is this place? Hodge and your father said you guys hunt demons like the one we saw last night...”</p><p>“This is the Institute, there is one in each major city. Some people have what we call the Sight, allowing them to See past glamours hiding supernatural creatures in plain sight.”</p><p>He pushed open the doors of the library, revealing the circular room and moved to the desk at the center as Jonathan and Clary looked around. Bookshelves ran up the wall and onto the second floor gallery. They climbed a few steps and skirted the spiral staircase leading to the greenhouse above them. Alec pointed at the glass cases in between each book shelf and Jonathan took a look at the things on display as he listened to Alec.</p><p>“All the legends are true. Thus, shadowhunters are tasked with protecting mundanes from demons and making sure the existence of supernatural creatures remains secret.” </p><p>“Do you hunt vampires and werewolves too?” Jonathan asked, examining faerie rings.</p><p>“No, but we take them down if they break the law.” </p><p>Clary gasped and Alec rolled his eyes, biting his lip to refrain from explaining the Laws and Rights of the Shadow World as written in the Covenant. He gestured for the young woman and her brother to go back downstairs and caught sight of Church lying on top of the paperwork covering the desk. Alec rolled his eyes at the gray cat, who flicked his tail dismissively. The shadowhunter ignored the feline but hesitated before leading the siblings to the attic, eventually deciding to get it over with.</p><p>“Shadowhunters live and train with their families at an Institute. You’ve met my father and Hodge, who is a family friend. My mother is away at the moment, but you saw my siblings yesterday, Isabelle and Jace,” he said before entering the training room, “and then there is Max.” </p><p>The youngest Lightwood slipped out of Jace’s reach and kept him at bay with a blunt sword as Alec spoke. Isabelle studied their brother’s form from the other side of the room, her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. She glanced at Alec and frowned, recognizing Clary and Jonathan from the night before. </p><p>Max kicked Jace’s legs but the blond barely noticed, pushing his hair back as he caught sight of the mundanes. Clary blushed when their eyes met and looked away as Isabelle came closer, frowning. </p><p>“Isn’t that...”</p><p>“Their mother is missing so Dad brought them here,” Alec cut in. </p><p>“Mundanes aren’t allowed within the Institute,” Max interjected, glaring at them.</p><p>“They have the Sight,” Alec replied evenly. </p><p>Jace forgot about giving Alec the cold shoulder and shot him a winning smile as Alec confirmed his theory about the mundanes being able to See them. Isabelle smiled warmly, offering her hand for Jonathan to shake. The young man swallowed and glanced away, cradling her hand in his as though it was made of glass.</p><p>“I’m Jonathan, and this is my sister Clary,” Jonathan said.</p><p>Clary sneered, glaring at Isabelle. Alec took a protective step forward as his sister’s expression morphed into one of confusion, meanwhile Max tugged on Jace’s sleeve to resume practice. Clary’s disapproval moved from Isabelle to the boy.</p><p>“What’s this, toy soldiers?” </p><p>“How do you expect him to survive if he doesn’t train?” Alec snapped.</p><p>“Well, my brother and I killed a demon-”</p><p>“Your brother and you are adults and your apartment exploded in the process. We take demons three on one for a reason.” </p><p>Max jerked to attention, brown eyes widening in surprise. For once, Alec felt like his little brother was looking up to him rather than Jace, as was often the case. It fueled Alec on as he rounded on Clary and towered over her, staring her down.</p><p>“We saved your brother’s ass yesterday and welcome both of you here today. Show us some respect. This is our home and you better remember that, because right now we’re the only ones you can turn to.” </p><p>She gaped and Jonathan gripped her arm, stepping in front of her. He spoke up before she could come up with a scathing reply.</p><p>“You’re right. We’re grateful for your help, it’s just that all this is very new, and with our mother missing...” </p><p>Jonathan looked down, strawberry blond strands of hair falling onto his dark eyes and Alec softened, nodding tersely. Clary raised her chin defiantly but kept silent. Jace offered her a comforting smile as Max led him away, asking about the demon they had killed the day before. Isabelle stepped closer to Alec and squeezed Jonathan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you settled.”</p><p>Clary pushed past her and Alec gritted his teeth. His wings brushing uncomfortably against the material of Magnus’ hoodie as he resisted the temptation to ruffle his feathers in annoyance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maryse left for Idris to report Valentine's dealings with demons and the murder of a warlock child to the Clave.<br/>In the meantime, Jonathan and Clary are staying in the New York Institute, while their mother is still missing...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your support! We worked hard on this fanfic (let me tell you having a beta makes you TWICE AS PERFECTIONIST AS YOU ALREADY ARE but it's nice ♥) so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus met Catarina at the cafeteria of Beth Israel’s Hospital on a rainy day. She seemed about to doze off in her loose-fitting scrubs and Magnus pushed forward a plate full of carbs and a large serving of baklava, her favorite comfort food. He smiled smugly as Catarina started with dessert rather than fries.</p><p>“Magnus! You shouldn’t have,” she scolded him.</p><p>“Of course I had to. Ragnor was very creative and threatened me with some... punishments this time when I mentioned I was meeting up with you.”</p><p>“Really? Did he threaten to burn your entire wardrobe again if I didn’t gain a few pounds after having lunch with you?” Cat asked, taking a seat in front of him.</p><p>“Worse!” Magnus gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.</p><p>Catarina chuckled, picking at fries that definitely did not come from the cafeteria and sipping lapsang souchong tea with a sigh. Magnus preened as she relaxed. This had to be better than the earl grey he had seen when he pretended to order and mentally browsed through all the restaurants he could summon food from instead. </p><p>Checking on Catarina was an important matter that he took seriously. He just liked to pretend he did not care nearly as much as he really did, because Cat and Ragnor were his best friends in the entire world and the very idea was frightening sometimes.</p><p>“He said he would replace it with his old tweed suits!” Magnus finally told her. “So you better gain some weight dear.” </p><p>She laughed out loud, holding her middle. The High Warlock giggled, quite proud of himself even as Catarina quieted down. He missed her blue skin and white hair, but the glamour was not an option among mundanes. Magnus’ slit pupils were hidden away too. They shared a fond look over a second helping of baklava. </p><p>“How is The Chairman?” Cat eventually asked him.</p><p>“He is growing up so fast, Cat, I can barely remember what he looked like as a kitten,” Magnus cooed. </p><p>“What about that shadowhunter you’re friends with?” she went on, pretending it was insignificant.</p><p>“You’ve heard about that?” Magnus frowned, tensing.</p><p>“Of course. When the Downworld is not talking about Valentine, they’re gossiping about you and that shadowhunter. Raphael cannot wait to get his hands on you to ask about it.”</p><p>Catarina looked at him intently, her eyes narrowed and a look of concern shining through her eyelashes like the sun on a rainy day. She did not look scared at least, but Magnus could not help but worry about Cat. The nurse had a tendency to exhaust herself and this was not the time to be going about without access to her full powers.</p><p>“Valentine is worryingly inactive, who knows what he’s up to. I want you to be careful and make sure you don’t overwork yourself for a while. Ragnor offered to let you stay with him if you need to.”</p><p>She shook her head and he sighed. Catarina would never turn her back on her patients. It was admirable, but sometimes Magnus wished she would take care of herself like she took care of mundanes. </p><p>Cat watched him intently, waiting for Magnus to tell her about Alec and the warlock leaned back in his chair, ignoring the amount of food between them. The nurse needed it more than him anyway.</p><p>“He’s really sweet.”</p><p>“You like him!” she accused. “But that’s not what I meant.” </p><p>“He’s… different. We can trust him.”</p><p>Magnus chose his words carefully. Alexander’s secret was not his to reveal, and the consequences of exposing Alec would be disastrous. But, Maryse Lightwood had been trying to right her wrongs for years now and Alec had protected Magnus without hesitation.</p><p> “I met him when I was on patrol. We closed the rift on Staten Island together.”</p><p>The chatter of patients and staff alike echoed in the cafeteria and he waved a hand under the table to make sure nobody would overhear them.</p><p>“The Institute is understaffed and I’m not sure we can keep the city safe, even with the help of the werewolf pack and the vampire clan. We need to coordinate patrols and emergency procedures before Valentine opens another rift, and that is easier said than done,” Magnus sighed.</p><p>Cat nodded, easily agreeing with him. This was nothing new and they both knew coordinating with Raphael was only the beginning. The new Alpha of the pack was out of the question but Magnus kept to himself on that topic, as he could not talk about it openly. It was Alec’s secret to tell once again, and a shudder ran down Magnus’ spine at the thought of Alec pinned to an operation table by The Clave, like an insect to dissect.</p><p>He would not let this happen.</p><p>The main issue, for Magnus, was the Seelie Queen who kept to her Court. Catarina was privy to more than most when it came to Magnus’ rivalry with the Seelie Queen, and their competition for influence in the Downworld. The nurse knew exactly what was going through his mind at that moment, although Magnus refrained from whining about the lack of cooperation from the Fair Folk. Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He should have been able to bring the Downworld together in order to keep New York safe. </p><p>“Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t have to deal with the Fair Folk,” Cat said gently, attempting to ease his frustration while picking at the last of her fries. </p><p>Catarina was right, of course. The Fair Folk were more trouble than they were worth, but still. He would not bother Catarina with his High Warlock duties. She was already stressed enough with her job at the hospital.</p><p>“So, have you heard of DJ Fairyocious’ upcoming gig in the Seelie Court?” she asked. </p><p>Magnus shook his head and leaned forward with a smirk, intent on making the most of their lunch. It was almost time for her to get back to work so they chatted about the latest Downworld gossip for the remainder of their meal. Cat made quick work of her second helping of baklava. </p><p>“Take care, dear.” Magnus muttered against her hair when they hugged.</p><p>“You too, Magnus.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Alec paced the length of the wooden beam he had hoisted himself onto, waiting for Clary to figure out how to get up there too. The young woman glared at him from the ground, hands on her hips as though he would somehow come down and help her. </p><p>Jace stood next to her waiting, and on the verge of lifting her up. Clary chattered way too much and did not train nearly enough. Her brother, sparring with Izzy on the other side of the room, was much more focused and not as easily distracted.</p><p>“So, what are you up to after your patrols with Jace and Izzy?” Clary asked. “They always come back here but you don’t.” </p><p>“Good question,” Jace mumbled.</p><p>Alec arched an eyebrow. How the tables had turned. His siblings used to disappear into the night more often than him. He did not bother with a reply though, a silent challenge for her to get to work.</p><p>There had been fewer demons in the streets since Magnus had closed the rift on Staten Island. Alec stuck with the High Warlock though, neither of them wanting the other to patrol alone. They had not heard from Valentine for a while and the quiet did not sit well with Alec. He was on edge, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>In the meantime, Alec and his siblings trained Clary and Jonathan. Jace went easy on Clary and Alec chased his <i>parabatai</i> out of the training room often, in the hope of getting her to learn something. </p><p>Alec did so once again and Jace left, the bond taut and painful between them as Jace poured his resentment into their connection. Alec sighed upon realizing Clary was still glaring at him from the ground, even after Jace had disappeared outside. </p><p>“Jace is shorter than me,” Alec pointed out, “but he can get up here. Can you guess how?”</p><p>Laughter erupted from the other side of the room. The attic came alive with Isabelle and Jonathan’s sparring and the clatter of their staffs. She cornered him in a series of quick and powerful hits and he admitted defeat, shrugging. The young man did not mind losing to her and asked relevant questions after each training session. </p><p>Jonathan was easy to work with, unlike his sister. Clary asked too many questions about Alec’s whereabouts, instead of focusing on her studies.</p><p>She huffed, hopping from one foot to the other. She was too short to reach the wooden beam and probably did not have enough strength in her arms to pull herself up anyway. </p><p>The Silent Brothers had confirmed Clary and Jonathan’s Nephilim heritage and cracked the elaborate spell that had kept their memories at bay. It was not so much their memories as their Sight that had been blocked. Now that they could See, Alec had hopes that they could catch up with their training as well.</p><p>Clary had yet to put effort into it. Alec and Isabelle had taken turns demonstrating their skill with their respective weapons, skill within their craft born from years of practice, something a shadowhunter relying solely on runes could only hope to achieve. Jonathan had taken it all in stride. He liked training and it showed, but Clary did not seem to get it. </p><p>Maybe she bought into Jace’s overconfidence and hoped to somehow manifest skill when she needed it rather than working for it. Alec did not care for her naïve beliefs however, and lost patience. He jumped off the wooden beam with a sigh. She did not spare him a glance, busy glaring at Isabelle and Jonathan now.</p><p>“Must she flirt with him like this all the time? Is it a distraction technique or something?” she seethed.</p><p>Alec frowned, taken aback by her tone. Isabelle and Jonathan laughed again, falling back into their fighting stances and the young man charged, attempting to reproduce one of Izzy’s moves. </p><p>“They’re having fun,” Alec told Clary.</p><p>“Of course they are. It’s almost foreplay at this point.” </p><p>“Don’t talk about my sister like that,” he snapped.</p><p>Clary jumped and took a step away from Alec, watching him warily. </p><p>He did not think much of it, fingers twitching in an attempt to not ruffle the glamoured feathers on his wrists as he stared her down. He was so tense that the racerback of his sleeveless hoodie stretched uncomfortably along his spine.</p><p>“She’s not flirting with your brother, and even if she was it’s completely okay and natural. I know Izzy, she would back off the moment he expressed any discomfort. You don’t get to badmouth her in front of me, because she doesn’t deserve it. And you better not try it in front of her, because she won’t be as lenient as me.” </p><p>Alec turned on his heel without waiting for her reply. He walked past his sister and Jonathan, catching sight of an opening in Izzy’s defense. Alec pointed it out for Jonathan to take advantage of it if he evaded her attack. The young man followed his advice and Isabelle said something dirty under her breath that Alec pretended not to hear as he left the room. </p><p>He heard them laugh again though and smiled to himself, gesturing for Jace to go back inside if he wanted to. Alec’s <i>parabatai</i> jumped to his feet, not even bothering to pretend that he was not eager to join Clary in her training. Alec shook his head when their shoulders bumped uncomfortably against each other in the doorway.</p><p>Alec trudged towards the library, stopping to pet Church in the corridor. The cat hissed and raised a threatening paw, trying to swipe at the glamoured feathers on Alec’s wrist. He dodged and chuckled, moving away from the cat with his gray fur ruffled on his back. Church hissed again but did not follow him.</p><p>Alec walked inside the library, nodding to Hodge as he slumped in an armchair. The older man smiled affectionately at him and placed the book he was reading on his lap, lacing his fingers over the cover. A scar stretched on the right side of his face but Alec was so used to it he barely noticed anymore. Clary and Jonathan often stared at it, as they had never seen the scars their mother undoubtedly had from her time as an active shadowhunter. </p><p>“Are you done with training already?” Hodge asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I can’t do much with Clary, she isn’t very interested. Jonathan is a natural though, Isabelle will have him in fighting shape in no time.”</p><p>Hodge nodded slowly, mulling over Alec’s words. He tapped his fingers on the back of his book and decided against sharing his thoughts when Max barged in. Both men watched as the boy beamed at the sight of his brother. Alec’s surprise grew when Max settled in the armchair next to his. </p><p>It made sense when he thought about it though. Jace and Isabelle had been spending a lot of time with the new residents of the Institute.  Max had seen Alec brush off Clary a few times when she was being difficult too, so the eldest Lightwood was the most available of the siblings. The boy was bound to turn to Alec at some point.</p><p>Alec did not mind it too much.</p><p>“Would you like to take over his lecture? We were talking about archery and long-distance fighting in general,” Hodge offered kindly. </p><p>Alec nodded and turned to Max, waiting for his questions because knowing his little brother, there would be several. Max did not disappoint and Hodge left them to it.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus walked into the Hotel Dumort without knocking. There was no use for such manners when the building was crawling with vampires. But, for once, he did not see any of the ghost-like residents that usually breezed through the Hotel. That did not mean the Hotel was empty, however. The warlock’s long cloak billowed behind him as he walked up to Raphael’s suite in the abandoned building. </p><p>Magnus liked a dramatic entrance, but Raphael was even worse. </p><p>He resisted the urge to sing something silly, or threaten to keep the latest gossip in the Downworld for himself. The vampire probably knew more than Magnus did anyway, and the Hotel was far from empty. Magnus did not want to attract attention on himself, in case some vampires were on the New York Pack’s side. An alliance between werewolves and vampires would not do. </p><p>The suite was empty when Magnus walked in, but Raphael appeared as soon as the door slammed shut.</p><p>The warlock did not even flinch, and wondered if the head of the vampire clan had been in the suite all along, or had slipped in just after Magnus. The lack of entering, when it came to dramatic entrances, was very <i>Raphael</i>. </p><p>With his honey-brown locks and sun-kissed skin — although it had not seen the sun in a very long time —, Raphael looked more like an angel than a vampire. </p><p>“Your tie doesn’t match the scowl on your face,” Magnus called out.</p><p>Raphael arched a single eyebrow and Magnus smirked, taking a seat on a leather couch. The warlock put his boots on the glass coffee table, feeling cheeky, and this time Raphael growled, taking a step forward. </p><p>The head of the vampire clan looked very proper in a sleek black suit and really, Magnus had little to say about the outfit. It was tasteful. It lacked color and subversion of gender norms maybe, but it was not like Raphael cared about those anyway. Magnus’ boots with sparkly buckles were much more interesting. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Magnus?” the vampire said, sharp fangs flashing.</p><p>“You hurt me!” Magnus gasped, mock-offended. “I come bearing gossip.”</p><p>“Are you actually going to tell me about your pet shadowhunter?” </p><p>Magnus frowned and his wards flickered into existence, soundproofing the room. Alec was not a pet, nor a toy or any derogatory term the Downworld might use to refer to him in relation to Magnus. He could not really blame them however, not after centuries of oppression. Shadowhunters had kept pet warlocks, among other species, for a long time. Had it been any shadowhunter other than Alec, Magnus would not have been upset with the appellation. Raphael picked up on it straight away, and his scowl softened with his shock.</p><p>“Alexander is a powerful ally. I would like us to coordinate with him to keep New York safe and to keep an eye out for Valentine before he gets to any of us.” </p><p>Raphael nodded slowly and took a seat next to Magnus on the couch. The warlock softened, appreciating that the head of the vampire clan decided to get down to business straight away instead of arguing with him. Magnus would make sure no downworlders got hurt under his watch. </p><p>The warlock child haunted him. Magnus remembered the glow of yellow magic and wondered if the kid had chosen a name before his death. Magnus did not know, had not even seen the child’s face. The glint of a blade flashed to the forefront of his mind instead and he bit his lip to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>“The pack is not with us on this. The new Alpha was Valentine’s <i>parabatai</i> so I’m not even sure...” Magnus trailed off. “They’re still hunting demons at least, but there has been fewer demon sightings since I closed the rift on Staten Island.”</p><p>Luke did not look like he was allied to Valentine, of course, although the High Warlock could not help but wonder. While the Alpha wanted Alexander dead and that seemed in opposition with Valentine’s dealings with dark magic... Well, it was no stretch to imagine Valentine might want Alec dead, too. Especially since Alec was very obviously working <i>against</i> Valentine. </p><p>The pack would not out Alec to the Clave, Magnus believed. Maryse Lightwood was the lesser of two evils, as she worked alongside the Downworld unlike any other shadowhunter before. Holding onto the threat of selling Alec to the Clave though, gave Luke leverage. </p><p>Plus, Luke had not only kept Valentine’s experiments secret, he was also a werewolf now and the perfect scapegoat if the Clave decided to make <i>someone</i> pay for Valentine’s crimes. It would not be the first time, after all. At least the Lightwoods had learned from their mistakes.</p><p>“I haven’t met the new Alpha,” Raphael mused. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see if he pays me a visit.” </p><p>“I don’t think he will. I had to go to the pack’s headquarters to meet him,” Magnus shrugged.</p><p>He gestured for them to look over a map of the city to work out patrol routes and which areas were the most at-risk. Raphael was easy to get along with, when it came to Magnus’ duties as High Warlock. The head of the New York vampire clan responded  to logic and common sense. </p><p>Of course, Magnus could not resist the temptation to rile him up once they were done, propping his feet on the coffee table again. His crop top rode up his chest when he threw his arm over the back of the couch just to see Raphael shift away from him and he grinned as he brought up the promised gossip. </p><p>“So, did you go to DJ Fairyocious’ latest gig? I heard it was sold out in a few hours.” </p><p>Raphael cringed. Faerie musicians were popular for the sheer experience of a gig in the Seelie Court, rather than their talent. The heart-wrenching screams of banshees and chirps and clicks of nixies were not most downworlders’ favorite background noise in the slightest though. While Magnus relished in the absurdity of some so-called recitals, Raphael did not. Vampire senses were not always a blessing. </p><p>Moonlight poured into the room as a dark cloud drifted away, finally revealing the skyline of New York. The moon hung above the city, a pearl pendant on the night sky. Magnus sighed and relaxed into Raphael’s snark and gossip from overseas. Ragnor must have paid the vampire a visit recently. It would not have been the first time Ragnor had kept tabs on Magnus through Raphael. Magnus would be disappointed if he did not. </p><p>Magnus hummed to himself as he left the Hotel Dumort some time later, striding through the dark alleys of Manhattan to meet Alec at their usual starting point for patrols. </p><p>The city growled all around, restless. Moving shadows fell into step behind him and followed Magnus silently, never betraying Alexander’s presence, gliding from one rooftop to the other. </p><p>It was almost too easy to pass himself off as a drunk mundane coming home from a party. Demons did not know any better and came after him without noticing the glamour hiding Magnus’ true nature. Alec and Magnus’ patrol pattern had become a routine and Magnus did not get tired of the soft whistle of the arrows flying past his perfectly styled hair. </p><p>Something moved, too close to the ground to be anything other than a demon and the warlock stilled, holding his breath. Magic tickled his fingertips, royal blue flames burning away behind a glamour. </p><p>As usual, an arrow flew past before he had the opportunity to unleash his powers. Although this time, the feathers were royal blue, matching Magnus’ magic. The demon cowered and rolled on its back, disappearing in a puddle and leaving a reeking smell of rotting garbage behind. The arrow protruded from the ground still, a slight indentation in the pavement from the impact of the sharp <i>adamas</i>.  </p><p>Alec jumped off the roof, gliding down and falling to a crouch next to Magnus. The racerback of his hoodie fluttered with the night breeze as he straightened, black wings spreading underneath the shadowhunter’s arms like a piece of night sky. Magnus did not get tired of this sight either. </p><p>Magnus hummed a song under his breath again, something popular on the radio about angels and seeing their wings. It felt appropriate.</p><p>“Will you stop with the humming? The songs get stuck in my head and I don’t even know them,” Alec grumbled, retrieving the arrow.</p><p>Magnus chuckled helplessly at that and did not agree to anything. Alexander had a lot to learn about pop culture, no matter how he loved to pretend he had never heard of that useful invention called ‘the radio’. </p><p>“I think that’s enough hunting for tonight,” Magnus said instead. “We probably won’t find any more demons anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I can’t stay away for too long. Who knows what they’re up to at the Institute. This Clary girl attracts trouble like a magnet.”</p><p>“Clary?” Magnus repeated, frowning.</p><p>Alec lost track of his grumbling and turned towards the warlock. Realization dawned on his face and his clear blue eyes widened, shimmering like water in the moonlight. Magnus was utterly smitten.</p><p>“Right,” Alec said. “Before we went to Staten Island, two mundanes saw us at Pandemonium. My father went to do some… damage control,” Alec hesitated, “only to find their flat had almost entirely destroyed by a demon attack and their mother was missing. They’ve been living at the Institute since then.”</p><p>“What’s the name of the other mundane?” Magnus asked. </p><p>“Jonathan. Clary and Jonathan Fray.” </p><p>Magnus hummed but there was no musical lilt to his voice this time. His fingers shot up to fiddle with his ear cuff, pearls and obsidian snaking around the shell of his ear to hold a Cat’s Eye aquamarine.</p><p>“So their Sight isn’t blocked anymore?”</p><p>“The Silent Brothers removed the spell,” Alec said. </p><p>“I knew I had done a half-assed job with it,” Magnus swore under his breath.</p><p>“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” Alec asked then, arching his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, their mother is Jocelyn Fairchild, Valentine’s wife. She came to me when Jonathan was a toddler and Clary just a baby. Valentine had mysteriously disappeared, presumed dead and she asked me to block their Sight so that they could grow up as far away from the Shadow World as possible. I did it and performed the protection rituals when they came of age. Aside from that, they’re regular Children of the Nephilim.”</p><p>Alec nodded slowly, listening intently to what Magnus had to say. The warlock was not surprised to hear that there had been a demon in their flat, nor that Jocelyn had mysteriously disappeared. Alec would not have known about Valentine’s wife and children though, and Magnus gave him a moment to process this information.</p><p>“Jocelyn was always so terrified that someone would find her. I thought she was afraid of the Clave, but then, Valentine came back and maybe… maybe he found her.” Magnus added.</p><p>As much as Alec seemed to dislike Clary (and Magnus could hardly blame him), it was probably better to keep Clary and her brother close. </p><p>Jocelyn ought to have known Valentine was not really dead. She had obviously feared he would try to find her, with reasons. Jonathan and Clary needed all the protection they could get, living at the Institute was the easiest way to keep them safe. Who knew what Valentine would do to his children.</p><p>“But Clary is indeed a magnet for trouble and sealing her memories away grew increasingly difficult as she became the most annoying child I have ever had the displeasure to meet. I assume Jonathan isn’t giving you any trouble at all?” </p><p>The warlock sighed, crossing his arms over a loose tank top with the cover of a Fleetwood Mac album. His jeans fell low on his hips, tucked into leather boots with sparkly buckles. </p><p>“Clary liked to pull The Great Catsby’s tail!” Magnus huffed. “It’s no wonder Chairman Meow is so shy, with people like that.” </p><p>The shadowhunter laughed at that and shook his head, to Magnus’ dismay. The warlock rolled his eyes and started walking again, leaving Alexander behind. The younger man scrambled after him, falling into step with Magnus after a few seconds. </p><p>“She is very aggressive. Jace calls it ‘feisty’ but I disagree. Most of her behavior is unjustified, like she’s always picking fights with Izzy for being friendly with Jonathan! Who does that?” Alec rambled. </p><p>“I don’t remember her being possessive of her brother...” </p><p>“It’s annoying.” </p><p>Magnus smiled sadly at that. Alexander was protective of his siblings too, but his secrets threatened to harm them at any moment. How exhausting it must be, the warlock mused. They turned a corner, walking into a busy street, and the shadowhunter shuffled closer to Magnus, tucking his wings in. The warlock frowned, waving his hands to wrap them in a powerful, repelling glamour. It was the least he could do to ease Alec’s worries.</p><p>“I tried to talk with the Alpha of the pack, but he’s out to get you,” Magnus bit his lip, glancing at Alec. “The vampire clan is with us on this though.”</p><p>“That’s good. At least we know the werewolves aren’t our allies. We’ll just have to be careful.” </p><p>The shadowhunter pressed close to him in order to avoid a distracted mundane and Magnus slid his arm around Alexander’s waist, feeling the younger man shiver at the contact. Alec’s wing felt soft against the warlock’s palm and he ran his fingers distractedly in the creases and folds of the leathery skin. Alec jumped, ticklish, and they stumbled.   </p><p>“Sorry,” Magnus whispered.</p><p>Alexander did not reply, ducking his head to hide a blush. He did not try to step away though and Magnus preened. He kept close to the shadowhunter as they made their way towards the Institute. </p><p>Magnus wished for their time together that night to last a while longer and sighed sadly as they walked up the steps in front of the Institute. Magnus waved his free hand reluctantly, opening a portal to get back to his loft, but Alec tilted his head just slightly, leaning into Magnus’ space.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec said, glancing at him. </p><p>“My pleasure, darling.” </p><p>They smiled at each other and Alexander disappeared inside the Institute. Magnus stepped back through the portal and reappeared in his living room. Chairman Meow peered at him from his sparkly cushion and Magnus cooed at the tawny cat instead of staring longingly at the space the portal had occupied a moment before.</p><p>Magnus really wanted to see Alec more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clary and Jonathan's arrival has created a rift between the Lightwood siblings. Jace took Clary's side. Jonathan and Isabelle, while not exactly on Alec's side, keep training together.</p><p>As for Magnus, he got in touch with other Downworlders, letting them know Alec is their <i>ally</i> and shared a critical piece of information with Alec: the identity of Jonathan and Clary's parents...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the first scene of this chapter was inspired by Jessa. We talked about the playlist for this fic and Jessa mentioned most songs had a piano playing... which I hadn't quite noticed haha! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter too ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec tensed and pressed the wrong key as fear jolted through the <i>parabatai</i> bond. The piano screeched and Alec felt the bond settle once again as Jace woke up. The nightmare played distantly in Alec’s mind, the memory of <i>a mane of red hair flaring and a pool of blood, reflecting the glow of a seraph blade</i>.</p><p>Nightmares had been plaguing Alec’s <i>parabatai</i> for days now and while Jace had tried to find some sleep in the early morning, Alec had retreated to the music room after his patrols with Magnus. </p><p>The piano waited, silent once again and Alec ran his fingers over the pristine keys, rows of pearly teeth, all bark and no bite. The piano keened as the shadowhunter dug his finger heavily onto a G-sharp. </p><p>Jace stumbled into the music room a moment later and slumped next to Alec on the bench. It was too small for two grown men, but Alec had listened to Jace how to play the piano in this exact position for years now. It made sense, to sit together like this. They were <i>parabatai</i>. They knew where to find each other and how to <i>be</i>. This was just another truth they never grew out of. </p><p>“The woman in my nightmare looked like Clary,” Jace muttered, shivering.</p><p>“It’s just a dream,” Alec whispered back in an attempt to comfort his brother.</p><p>The blond shook his head, brushing invisible dust off the piano and Alec’s fingers ran over the keys again, the heady tune about saying good bye playing at the back of his mind still. It sounded like a love song but no voice crooned in his ears. </p><p>“Have you been listening to pop music?” Jace asked in disbelief.</p><p>“I haven’t.” </p><p>Alec ignored the suspicious glance Jace sent his way and rocked on the seat, leaving the blond to play some classical piece Alec had long forgotten. There was no use in having the conversation Jace really wanted to have, because Alec had nothing but lies to tell him. When they were kids, Jace had not needed someone to play music with him as much as he had needed someone to listen. It was still true.</p><p>If only Isabelle had forgotten the existence of her violin too. It was yet another skill that their mother had not deemed necessary and Izzy persisted in honing. Alec had more than once misplaced the instrument for some precious peace and quiet. </p><p>Jace laid his hands on the keyboard, waiting. </p><p>“I saw my father in the dream. She killed him, but that’s not possible,” he said instead of playing. “I watched him die.” </p><p>“I only saw the woman,” Alec replied carefully. </p><p>“It was just a flash. But I saw him. I know it was him,” Jace repeated.</p><p>Alec did not say anything, because nothing could comfort his <i>parabatai</i> in that moment except being there with him. So he stayed, listening to Jace playing the piano like Alec had never been able to, classical music filling the room. The Institute woke up with the last note of Jace’s recital. </p><p>The <i>parabatai</i> met Clary and Jonathan in the kitchen, as well as Max who tried to sneak off with a cup of coffee. Alec laid a heavy hand on his little brother’s shoulder and led him to the table, sitting Max down and swapping the coffee for a glass of milk. </p><p>Alec frowned when he caught sight of Clary’s bag, thrown carelessly over her shoulder. Jonathan caught him staring and smiled kindly, his own back pack on the floor. It was covered in pins but no designs that Alec recognized.</p><p>“We have classes this morning. I’m majoring in engineering and Clary is an art student,” Jonathan said between mouthfuls of cereal.</p><p>Alec munched on his bacon and egg roll, watching Max distractedly. Jonathan and Clary had obviously grown up sheltered from the Shadow World and more importantly, away from Valentine. They had never met the renegade so Alec was not too worried about the man’s influence on them, knowing the siblings circumstances. But they were new to this life and letting Clary and Jonathan go off unsupervised seemed unwise.</p><p>He focused on Max again, decision made, and wondered if the boy was lucky to have grown up in the Institute or if he would have been better off living like a mundane. Max drank his milk with a dash of coffee, unconcerned and strangely well-behaved for once. He had not even complained when Alec took the cup of coffee away from him. Jace sipped coffee from that very cup, almost choking on the hot liquid in his haste to ask Clary if she needed a model for her classes.</p><p>“We’ll come with you,” Alec interrupted.</p><p>Clary frowned, red hair falling onto her eyes. The kitchen door slid open before she could protest and Church strolled in. Max squealed in delight, forgoing breakfast to pet the gray cat. The feline scratched him for his troubles but Max barely winced at the sharp pain, even though the scratch undoubtedly made his hand throb painfully.</p><p>The boy washed his hand with cold water and Church wound through Alec’s legs. The shadowhunter leaned against the counter, racerback resting lightly against his spine.  He was careful not to rustle the feathers around his wrists when he moved to put Max’s breakfast away. The cat could See past the glamour covering Alec’s wings and had tried to grab at the feathers more than once. </p><p>Church did not linger near Alec for too long though, and Clary kicked the cat out of the way when she stood up to leave. Alec narrowed his eyes, Magnus’ words about her cruelty toward his cat flashing through his mind as he hurried after the siblings. Robert had seemed delighted when Alec told his father about Clary and Jonathan’s identity but Alec was still suspicious.</p><p>“So you guys don’t go to college?” Jonathan asked, trying to make small talk.</p><p>“No, we were home-schooled. There is the Academy in Idris for the families that live there,” Alec replied. </p><p>Jace fell into step behind them, chatting with Clary. Alec gestured for them to wait when they walked past the library and he ducked inside the circular room. </p><p>Robert was sitting at the desk, sorting through the piles of paperwork that came with the Institute. Alec had gotten his blue eyes from his mother and his hair from his father, but not Robert’s nearly bald head, yet. Isabelle got along better with their father, but Alec seemed to <i>get</i> their mother without having to try. Alec cleared his throat and Robert looked up, nodding to greet his eldest son.</p><p>“We’re going out with Jonathan and Clary but Izzy is staying here. She’s still sleeping,” Alec informed his father.</p><p>“Good,” Robert said.</p><p>“When is Mother due to come back?” Alec asked, hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>Robert tensed at that and Alec straightened, sensing that he would not like the answer. His father sighed deeply and glanced at the door, left open, before lowering his voice.</p><p>“She’s stuck in Idris. Keep an eye on Valentine’s children and make sure you don’t do anything rash in the next few days. We don’t want to attract attention to ourselves.”</p><p>Alec turned around and left without another word. This felt like a threat. </p><p>Word about his wings was bound to have reached the Clave’s ears now, especially with Valentine hovering around the New York Institute. </p><p>What Robert had left unsaid though, was the true reason for delaying Maryse’s return. Alec and his father never had much to say to one another but <i>this</i> made Alec squirm. What could the Clave threaten Maryse with? Why would Robert not even mention it? </p><p>It was no secret in their family that Robert and Maryse did not love each other anymore but they provided for their children, so they made it work. The Institute felt welcoming with Hodge’s constant presence and he helped a lot to keep Max busy when Maryse was away in Idris.</p><p>While Robert did not love Maryse anymore, he still cared for her and their family. Alec breathed in deeply, trying to control his breathing. Whatever the Clave had in store for Maryse, Alec would make sure to keep his siblings safe. This, was what Maryse would want him to do.</p><p>With that in mind, Alec held his head high as he stepped out of the library. Jonathan was waiting for him, but he caught sight of Clary and Jace at the end of the corridor. They had already walked into the elevator and the doors closed before Alec and Jonathan could reach them. Jonathan shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. He did not meet Alec’s eyes as they waited for the elevator to come back up. </p><p>“Sorry. Clary doesn’t really like it here, Jace is the only one she can somehow stand so I thought I would give them some time together.” </p><p>“Well, I hope you can stand me because we’re stuck together now,” Alec joked.</p><p>Jonathan blushed and looked away. The shadowhunter shook his head and stepped inside the elevator as the doors opened again, gesturing for the other man to follow. The gilded, birdcage-like grate of the elevator rattled as it went down and Alec caught sight of his exposed sides in the mirror. He adjusted the sleeveless hoodie distractedly and when he noticed Jonathan staring, he arched an eyebrow in silent question. </p><p>“Huh you… doesn’t cover much… for fighting,” Jonathan stuttered. </p><p>Alec shrugged. He had never found a good enough excuse to explain his outfit away and between Isabelle’s heels and Jace’s cockiness, he had never needed to. Until the Clave decided to visit the New York Institute (which had not happened in the past two decades), Alec would not bother with uncomfortable outfits restricting his movements. Especially when sleeves rubbed uncomfortably against his wings and he felt restricted, unable to put his wings to good use. </p><p>The elevator doors opened with a shriek, revealing Jace and Clary kissing in the nave. Alec brushed past them abruptly, relishing the way they jumped away from each other. </p><p>Alec stomped his feet all the way to the subway station because of Jace’s flushed state. The blond was still giddy from kissing Clary and the slight embarrassment of getting caught lingered in their <i>parabatai</i> bond, even as Clary and Jonathan disappeared inside their respective buildings. </p><p>“I’m getting coffee. Would you like something?” Alec asked Jace as they found themselves without much to do.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>The blond took a seat on a bench, facing the campus and Alec shrugged, heading into the first coffee shop he saw. He dug his phone out of his pocket as he realized there was a queue to get to the counter. He opened his conversation with Magnus, not even noticing that he did so without second guessing himself.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alec: <i>Trailing Clary to class. She kicked our cat this morning.</i></p>
</blockquote><p>It did not take long for Magnus to react, a crying emoji signaling his shock before the High Warlock replied.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus: <i>I didn’t know the Institute had a cat.</i><br/>
Alec: <i>Church. He doesn’t like anyone.</i></p>
</blockquote><p>Alec finally got to the counter and ordered, hurrying out of the shop as soon as he closed his hand around his cup. A message from Magnus was waiting for him and he checked it with a shy smile, walking towards the bench Jace had decided to sit on.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus: <i>Seems fitting for a cat living with you. You don’t like anyone :p</i><br/>
Alec: <i>Hey! I like you.</i></p>
</blockquote><p>Alec did not realize what he had just written until Magnus’ reply came.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus: <i>Good to know ;)</i></p>
</blockquote><p>He almost spilled his coffee on his <i>parabatai</i>’s lap, choking on the sip he had just taken.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Jace asked, distracting him.</p><p>“Did you kiss Clary earlier?” Alec shot back.</p><p>“She kissed me, actually.” </p><p>The blond spread out with his arm thrown over the back of the bench and Alec sat down next to Jace, lingering in the shade of a nearby tree. He shoved the phone in his pocket, deciding it would be wiser not to reply, else he incriminated himself further. Alec took a sip of his coffee and pondered on Jace’s smug smile and slightly sappy eyes. </p><p>“You really like her?” Alec asked his <i>parabatai</i>.</p><p>“I know you don’t trust her, but she’s different and I like it.” </p><p>Alec scoffed. Of course Clary was different, raised as a mundane instead of becoming a shadowhunter at the tender age of nine like they had. While nephilim blood ran thicker than most, enabling Clary and Jonathan to pick up on the training they had missed, they would never understand Jace the way Alec did. </p><p>Even Alec struggled to relate sometimes. The <i>parabatai</i> bond made Jace’s feelings clearer, easier to <i>grasp</i>, but what Jace had been through as a child was nothing like what Alec himself had experienced. Bad dreams could only show him slices of what looked like a hard life for a child. Alec’s parents, as distant as they were, had never purposely hurt him.</p><p>“So, have you been seeing someone?” Jace brought up again.</p><p>The blond looked at Alec, lazy and devoid of any expectation. He would not press like Isabelle tended to. But Jace could feel the way Alec’s heart sped up, bumping against his rib cage in an attempt to break free of his chest. What was one more secret to keep from his <i>parabatai</i>? Mentioning Magnus would just make it harder to hide Alec’s wings.</p><p>The Downworld knew about the wings already and it was dangerous enough. The Alpha of the werewolf pack could out Alec at any given moment. Even if Luke did not, for fear the Clave would turn against him, Alec lived with the threat of the Clave learning about his wings. </p><p>He could not put his siblings at risk. The less they knew, the safer it was for Jace and Isabelle. Alec was already too exposed. Any werewolf could let the Clave know about Valentine’s experiment and what, exactly, it meant for Alec. Especially now that Valentine’s children were living at the New York Institute.</p><p>“There is someone but I can’t tell you about them,” Alec exhaled slowly. </p><p>The bond shut down abruptly. Alec winced, knowing he had just pushed his <i>parabatai</i> a bit further away.</p><p>That was already too much, but Alec could not bring himself to lie openly. Not to his <i>parabatai</i>. Jace nodded reluctantly, hurt flashing in his amber eyes. The blond did not say anything else and they waited for Jonathan and Clary to get out of their classes. </p><p>Alec shuffled on the bench, unable to bring himself to say anything. There was nothing he could do about it, especially if Maryse was stuck in Idris. What Jace did not know could not hurt him.</p><p>Who was he kidding? Alec knew perfectly well that the lies hurt Jace just as much. But he could not put his siblings at risk on purpose. The Clave would not let Isabelle and Jace’s inevitable attempt at defending Alec go unpunished. </p><p>Alec folded onto himself and did not try to uncoil the bond that stretched painfully between him and Jace, too thin to be healthy. </p><p>The shadowhunters perked up as soon as they caught sight of the siblings, relieved with the distraction they provided. Jonathan walked down a few steps, heading towards them with a wave and a smile. </p><p>Suddenly, a young man wearing glasses ran out of the building, reaching for Clary. He held her back, his fingers sliding from the young woman’s wrist to her hand. Clary’s fiery hair hid her expression but she pushed the other student back roughly and he stumbled, falling down the stairs. </p><p>Jonathan tried to help the young man to his feet and Jace ran up to them, standing protectively in front of Clary. Alec hesitated between his <i>parabatai</i> and the mundane who looked at them with something akin to fear in his brown eyes. </p><p>This was not right. Alec was supposed to protect mundanes.</p><p>“Simon, are you alright?” Jonathan asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” the mundane replied.</p><p>Simon had yet to get up and Alec offered his hand, smiling encouragingly. The young man had mousy brown hair and his glasses were broken, crushed by his fall. </p><p>“I was so worried about Clary and you,” Simon said, sobbing.</p><p>The mundane grabbed Alec’s hand, looking at the shadowhunter warily and let out a yelp as Alec hauled him to his feet like he weighed nothing.</p><p>Alec cringed and let go of Simon’s hand, wary of the snot dangling from of the mundane’s nose. Red eyes squinted at him as Simon tried to calm down, muttering his thanks for Alec’s help.</p><p>“Your flat blew up and Clary missed so many classes I thought she had… I thought she was...” the mundane continued.</p><p>“Just give up already Simon!” Clary snapped.</p><p>Simon startled, looking at her with renewed tears. Jonathan turned to his sister, gaping, while Jace glanced between Simon and Clary, trying to understand their relationship. </p><p>“Clary!” Jonathan scolded.</p><p>She huffed and turned away, running down the stairs. Jace followed and Alec shrugged, nodding to the mundane and gesturing for Jonathan to follow them. At least the mundane would not get in trouble looking for the siblings, Alec thought. </p><p>Alec had enough on his plate already, caught in a web of lies he could not see himself getting out of. Between Valentine flooding the city with demons, and the werewolf pack going after Alec… Alec could only hope his mother was safe in Idris.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus did not spare a glance to the ravener demon as he shot it. It was the first one tonight and the warlock did not expect to see any more. Royal blue magic blasted out of his hands, leaving a pile of ash behind, and a whistle echoed in the dark alley. The warlock preened at Alec’s unveiled admiration and pushed his colorfully streaked hair back, throwing in a wink for good measure.</p><p>Alec looked away with a blush, lowering his bow in the absence of demons to kill. Without a threat to interrupt them, it almost felt like they were taking a stroll through Brooklyn, discussing the best way to coordinate their efforts. </p><p>Valentine had yet to reappear and Magnus feared the madman’s next step. </p><p>They needed to be ready to face him and hopefully avoid the kind of devastation Valentine had caused in the past. The nameless warlock child was already one of too many victims. Magnus had never even seen his face. How many downworlders had disappeared with no one to remember them?</p><p>There was the matter of Alec’s wings too. Valentine had not shown any interest in the young man, but Magnus did not believe the renegade had forgotten about his experiment. The High Warlock would protect Alexander too, if it came down to it.</p><p>“The Downworld knows about your wings now, it will reach the Clave eventually.” Magnus commented carefully. </p><p>“I’m afraid they’re already aware of it,” Alec sighed. “My mother is stuck in Idris. Father did not expand on it but I don’t know what else it could be about.”</p><p>“Do you think you could bring your siblings in?” Magnus mused.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s better if I tell Jace and Izzy now, before they learn it from someone else, but I’ve hidden my wings for so long… </p><p>I’ve lied to them my whole life. I tried to protect them, all for nothing. They’ll get hurt anyway. I’m already hurting them,” Alec whispered. “Jace is my <i>parabatai</i>, he knows something is wrong.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with you Alexander,” Magnus said gently.</p><p>“I know. I know they won’t think any less of me because of my wings. But I’m not sure Jace can get over someone not trusting him, especially not me. I’m the only one he can trust, except I’m not. I never was.”</p><p>Magnus stopped on the side of the alley, lingering in the shadows behind a lamp post,  and Alec turned around, bathed in the warm glow of street lights. </p><p>“Is there anything true about me? If not my wings, it’s every other part of me that I’m hiding from them.” </p><p>The warlock frowned and kept carefully silent as he considered his next words. There was little Magnus could do or say, unfortunately. Everything was out of their control already and Alec would not be able to spare his siblings the hurt. </p><p>“What I’ve seen of you is true and beautiful.” </p><p>Alec shuffled his feet in the pool of light. Royal blue feathers fletched the arrows in his quiver. The open sides of his hoodie fluttered with the night breeze. He moved closer to Magnus, dancing on the edge of light and dark. A siren wailed in the distance and the night dozed off again, lulled to sleep in the ever present hum of the city. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” the shadowhunter breathed out. </p><p>Magnus started and smiled, glancing at Alec’s lips. The warlock took a step forward, leaving the darkness behind. Shadows dragged off his cloak like the doubts lingering at the back of his mind.</p><p>He kissed Alec instead, closing his eyes to press their lips together. The shadowhunter’s arms shot out to wrap around Magnus, who let out a sigh. Alec’s wings were soft, barely there as they rested on the warlock’s arms and back. He reached up to cup Alec’s face in his hands, pressing another kiss to the younger man’s lips. </p><p>Alec kissed back, clumsy and careful as their mouths moved together. Magnus tilted his head, brushing painted nails over the shadowhunter’s high cheekbones as he angled their faces just right and the warlock melted in Alec’s embrace, trusting and maybe naïve. </p><p>They did not break away from each other, lips merely parted for their breaths to mingle, the ghost of a kiss. </p><p>The feathers on Alec’s wrists brushed Magnus’ cheek when the shadowhunter moved and the warlock’s eyes fluttered shut again. Alec froze, before dipping his head for another kiss and Magnus savored how soft it felt as their lips spoke another language, soundless but not bereft of meaning.  </p><p>A demon chose that moment to swoop down on them. </p><p>The light of the lamp post flickered and died. Acid ran down the window sill the demon had been hiding on and splashed onto the pavement. Alec hissed and jumped back, nocking an arrow. Magnus’ hands shot up, casting a magical shield above their heads. Alec released the arrow he was holding onto as soon as the acid relented. The demon crashed to the pavement with a yowl and disintegrated at their feet. </p><p>Alec winced, glancing at his side where acid had splattered on the unprotected skin. Magnus snapped his fingers and dragged Alec through a portal. They reappeared and into the warlock’s living room and Magnus pushed the shadowhunter onto the sofa. Outside, the sky blushed with the first lights of dawn. The Chairman peered at them from the top of a bookshelf and gave an anxious miaow. </p><p>“Keep an eye on him, will you?” Magnus muttered to his cat. </p><p>Alec laughed at him as the warlock disappeared into the apothecary. Magnus heard the shadowhunter’s moans of pain as Magnus looked for the appropriate ingredients. He moved quickly, gathering what he needed to disinfect the wound. Magnus hurried, careful to blend the ingredients in the right order. The salve was ready a moment later and he rushed back to Alexander’s side. </p><p>“Have you drawn a healing rune yet?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“No. It won’t do much with the venom.” </p><p>The shadowhunter shrugged and winced again but let Magnus apply the salve on the wound. Chairman Meow jumped off the bookshelf and strolled up to the couch, the tawny cat rubbing against Alec’s shin in an attempt at comforting him. Magnus cooed at his cat who replied with a disinterested meow.  </p><p>“He’s cute,” Alec said.</p><p>“Is it the first time you’ve seen Chairman Meow in person?” the warlock asked with a frown.</p><p>“No, I saw him last time you healed me, but I scared him off before you woke up.” </p><p>Alec’s reply brought a smile to Magnus’ lips as he got rid of his cloak and he slumped on the other end of the couch. Chairman Meow jumped on the arm of the couch and curled up next to Magnus, purring softly. Alec watched them with a fond look, waiting for the ointment to take effect and neutralize the venom lingering on his wounds. The sun rose lazily outside, scrambling up between bridges and skyscrapers. </p><p>“Well, I’ve had more romantic, as far as kisses go,” Magnus piped up to break the silence.</p><p>Alec blushed at that and looked away, biting his lip. Magnus stilled, hoping the shadowhunter did not regret it but from the way Alec peered at him a moment later, this was something else. </p><p>“Maybe you could kiss it better,” came the surprising reply. </p><p>Magnus had the strangest feeling that he had missed something. But the grin that tilted the corner of Alec’s lips up and the way Magnus’ heart missed a beat were more important in that moment and the warlock bit his lower lip before leaning in. </p><p>Alec kissed the warlock eagerly but hissed when he moved to touch Magnus. They glanced at the wound worriedly and Alec chuckled as his arm fell back onto the couch. Magnus pouted, because the way Alec had wrapped his wings around him had made him feel safe and cared for. </p><p>“How about we wait for this to get better? We can order takeout for breakfast,” Magnus suggested. </p><p>And if Alec ended up sleeping in his bed again, well Magnus was not going to complain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jace has been having weird dreams of people he has never met.<br/>Maryse is stuck in Idris. What does it all mean?</p><p>Alec and Magnus might be on their way to find out, as Clary reveals her true nature and Alec is forced to hide his relationship with Magnus from his siblings. Sounds like what Isabelle and Jace don't know <i>can</i> hurt them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a ride! This is chapter 6, and then the epilogue (at the end of the week!). Once again I'd like to thank the incredible people involved in the mini-bang! Please go read the other works in the collection, we worked hard ♥</p><p>*goes in hiding now*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace dreamed of Maryse. Alec’s mind hovered on the edge of sleep and awakening, caught between Jace’s dream and Alec’s own thoughts. In the dream, Maryse looked younger somehow, with a smile that was gentle, if not a little sad. It was more emotion than Alec had seen her showing in years and he thrashed in the bed when he noticed a dangerous looking man approaching Maryse. </p><p>It was Jace.</p><p>And someone else too. Alec squirmed on the bed, trying to tug on his end of the bond in hope of getting to his <i>parabatai</i> and wake him up. This was just one more of Jace’s nightmares. </p><p>Maryse sat underneath an apple tree, her arms wrapped tightly around her to fend off the cold Alec could not feel. He was sweating from trying so hard to reach Jace through the bond. The stranger — Jace — sat next to Maryse, holding out a cup. Alec thrashed in the bed again, mumbling and struggling to get out of his hoodie. </p><p>The last thing Alec saw was his mother <i>sipping unearthly, iridescent liquid from a cup</i>. </p><p>“Alec? Are you alright?” Magnus mumbled from next to him.</p><p>The warlock rolled on his side, patting the mattress as he reached for Alec and missed. Alec felt his cheeks heating up at Magnus’ attempt at comforting him. The shadowhunter was on his back, half-naked after tossing his hoodie on the floor and when Magnus’ eyes blinked open, revealing slit pupils, Alec’s blush intensified. Jace had clamped his end of the <i>parabatai</i> bond shut again and Alec blinked painfully. At least the blond was awake now.</p><p>“I’m fine, sorry for falling asleep on you again.” </p><p>“I could get used to it. It’s a nice view to wake up to,” the warlock replied. </p><p>Alec averted his eyes and flexed his arms, checking the wound. It was completely healed. He folded his wings outwards, under the light pouring in from the window. Some feathers were rumpled and Alec clumsily reached to smooth them over. The sun was high in the sky, warm against the ink black membrane of his wings.</p><p>“Need a hand?” </p><p>Magnus sounded like he was making a pun, but his eyes looked like pools of honey in the light and the offer seemed genuine. Alec crawled closer and settled on his back again, spreading his arm out between them to let the warlock work. Nimble fingers brushed his feathers, painted nails sending shivers up the fragile membrane of the wings. </p><p>“Can you… can you do the other one too?” Alec dared to ask. </p><p>“Of course darling,” came Magnus’ easy reply. </p><p>Alec scooted closer as soon as the warlock was done and rolled to the side, extending his wing over Magnus. The older man worked diligently and Alec’s eyes wandered down smooth, golden skin. </p><p>He barely remembered falling asleep at the crack of dawn, exhausted after patrolling with both his siblings and then Magnus. Even Clary and Jonathan had noticed that Alec was overworking himself, although no one except Alec’s parents knew why or what he was doing. </p><p>Magnus brushed painted nails over the arch of Alec’s wing once he was done and Alec shivered. It felt as intimate as a kiss and Alec realized he had never gotten the chance to kiss Magnus again the night before. He pouted at the thought. </p><p>“Practical <i>and</i> cozy,” Magnus sighed.</p><p>“Cozy?” Alec repeated, lost. </p><p>“It really adds something to a hug, being wrapped in someone’s wings.”</p><p>“Do you have many winged-friends?” Alec asked, feeling petulant.</p><p>“I meant when you held me in your arms this morning darling,” Magnus glanced over his naked shoulder and blinking at the shadowhunter.</p><p>Alec was at loss for words so he reached out to wrap the warlock in his arms instead. It was almost too much, feeling Magnus’ warm skin against his wings, but the way the older man sighed and relaxed in his arms was worth it. </p><p>Alec watched Magnus fiddled with the feathers on the shadowhunter’s wrists, tracing the flight runes that stood out in stark contrast to Alec’s pale skin. A ring glinted on Magnus’ fingers, the blue gemstone was a Cat’s Eye aquamarine, like the one on the black and white ear cuff Alec always noticed. He pressed a tentative kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck and immediately nuzzled his face in the warlock’s hair. Magnus instinctively snuggled closer to Alec, burrowing himself in the shadowhunter’s embrace. </p><p>Maybe Alec, too, could get used to this.</p><p>He dozed off after that, a dreamless sleep that did not quite manage to chase away the remnants of Jace’s nightmare.</p><p>Alec woke up again when Magnus stirred, wincing because the way the warlock moved put too much pressure on the wing beneath Magnus. The shadowhunter coaxed Magnus against his chest again, smiling when the older man snuggled up against him.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec whispered.</p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>Magnus blinked a few times, cat-like pupils shrinking to dark slits with the setting sun beaming in from the window. It was early evening and Alec shifted to block the dim  light when the warlock scrunched up his face. Magnus relaxed, hands sliding up between them to brush Alec’s cheek and the deflect rune adorning his neck. </p><p>Royal blue nails flashed on the edge of Alec’s vision, strangely similar to the color of his arrows and Alec frowned, eyes flickering back to Magnus’ face. From the warlock’s smile, it was on purpose. The shadowhunter felt his cheeks heating up, because changing his fletching to royal blue had been cheesy and totally unnecessary. A peck on the lips assuaged Alec’s worries. His blush intensified and he tilted his head, whispering.</p><p>“Any chance The Chairman will jump on us if I kiss you again?” </p><p>Magnus seemed to consider it before shrugging and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. The press of the warlock’s lips on his had Alec’s blush receding and he dipped his head, growing more confident when Magnus did not move away, but parted his lips  instead. </p><p>Alec liked the weight of Magnus in his arms, wrapped in his wings. He followed the older man’s lead as their lips brushed together, the tingle of want that sparked when their tongues met. He savored the rush of adrenaline that seemed to simultaneously spur him on and ease him into a state of oblivion.</p><p>Hard muscles and valleys of soft, warm skin pressed against his chest. Magnus   hummed when their lips drifted away from each other, eyes fluttering open as he ran his fingers through Alec’s dark locks. The shadowhunter sighed, enjoying the soothing and repetitive feeling as they shared a breath. The dusty pink sheets felt cool against his ribs and crystal clear curtains hung from the canopy, drifting over them. The hem of the curtain brushed Alec’s lips when he moved to speak. </p><p>“My siblings have been bugging me about the patrols, asking if ‘patrolling has a name’. I stopped pretending that I was going alone after a while, but they’re going to give me hell about this.” </p><p>Magnus did not react immediately. He chuckled at that eventually, but there was something in that pause, the light in his eyes, that caught Alec’s attention, as though the warlock was surprised but not willing to share the fact that he was, nor the reason. Alec did not push, because he had not told Magnus about his lack of experience either, and they had other things to do anyway, such as kissing each other  some more.</p><p>The sun had disappeared from the sky when Alec finally left the loft, taking the rooftops as Magnus cut through a dark alley. The city snored in the distance, unexpected noises jerking the night out of its sleepy state with the honk of a car or  the sound of bystanders taking a party onto the pavement. </p><p>Magnus was graceful in his own way, Alec mused when he jumped from one roof to the other, keeping an eye on the warlock. Where shadowhunters walked with a threat in their gait, Magnus took every step with a certain elegance, almost like dancing. It was relaxing to watch, but not to the point of not noticing <i>something</i> padding on the roof. </p><p>A werewolf stalking its prey. </p><p>Alec threw himself off the roof just as a claws brushed the thin membrane of his wings. He glided down, falling to a crouch next to Magnus and glanced up at the warlock with a frown. There were no demons around, fortunately. One less thing to worry about. The pack surrounded them as soon as Alec reached the ground. </p><p>“I told you he wasn’t at the Institute,” a familiar voice huffed.</p><p>Alec straightened slowly and glared at the petite figure that stepped out of the shadows. Clary strutted towards him, walking amongst the pack like she belonged there. They barely paid attention to her, not even wary of the seraph blade she carried.  Jonathan followed her, cautious with his own weapon and careful not to brush against any of the wolves. They were ready to pounce, hackles raised. </p><p>Fear gripped at him then. What if the pack had gone looking for him in the Institute, only to find Jace, Isabelle and Max? Alec froze at the insidious thought. Clary and Jonathan were here but Alec… Alec had not seen his siblings since the night before. He barely remembered the last time he had exchanged more than a few words with Isabelle and Jace. </p><p>Since then, Alec had started considering telling his siblings the truth. He should have done it immediately, sooner rather than later. He might never get the chance to come clean to Jace and Izzy.</p><p>He reached for the bond and tugged helplessly at it. It was strained still and nothing unusual sparked through the connection. Alec held onto the hope that he would have felt it if something had happened, like Jace had felt his pain when Alec fought the dragonidae. If Jace was alright, Isabelle and Max would be too. He hoped.</p><p>The city growled in the distance, or maybe it was the Alpha, as Clary came to a stop next to the brown wolf. Magnus tensed, magic flaring to life at his fingertips and Alec shrugged off his bow. The night breeze sent Magnus’ cloak billowing behind him, the glow of magic burned bright blue against the dark fabric.</p><p>“Well, well, well. Seems like yesterday you were just toddlers,” Magnus commented. </p><p>“We don’t want any business with you, Warlock Bane. Please step back,” Jonathan pleaded. </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes and nodded when Magnus ignored Jonathan. The warlock locked  eyes with a smaller wolf, with a gray face and light brown tail. The wolf they had already met, Alec realized, that Magnus called Maia. She stood back, disapproval blazing in her yellow eyes as the Alpha stalked forward. Magnus did not back off and Alec took a deep breath in to attempt to focus. </p><p>He itched to grab his phone and call Isabelle, check on her and Max but this was not the time. Especially not with the way the wolves stalked towards Magnus and Alec. The pack looked ready to tear Magnus apart if he stood between Alec and them. What did that mean for Alec’s family? Had the pack attacked the Institute, ransacked the abandoned church while looking for Alec? </p><p>Clary and Jonathan might have caved when threatened by the Alpha of the New York pack, but not Alec’s siblings. Even if they did not know about the wings, Jace and Isabelle would have tried to protect him.</p><p>“I thought I had made myself clear, Luke? Alexander is under my protection. You want something from him, you take it up <i>with me</i>.” Alec shivered at the dark edge in Magnus’ voice.</p><p>He nocked an arrow, aiming at Clary. She would know what had happened at the Institute as she had lived to tell the tale and he intended to get something out of her. The truth, hopefully. If he could endure the truth. Alec drew his arm back with a shaky breath, his aim steady. He tried to convince himself that if Clary and Jonathan were safe, there was no reason that his siblings would not be. None of the wolves looked like they had been in a fight yet.</p><p>Aiming at Clary, however, made the Alpha pause. Magnus shifted, moving closer to Alec. They did not need to glance at each other to express their surprise. Alec had only intended to get the truth out of Clary, without hurting her. He knew how Jace would feel if the redhead were to get in the crossfire. The bond was peaceful between them, stretched thin but there still. Jace was fine. He had to be. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked Jonathan and Clary. “Where is my family?” </p><p>“We can’t let Valentine use you for whatever mad experiment he’s working on next,” a ragged-looking man replied, instead of the siblings.</p><p>It was the Alpha of the New York pack in his human form, who took a step forward to stand in front of Clary with a look of defiance. Alec recoiled at his words, at the lack of answer regarding his family. Magnus bristled, magic flashing in the narrow alley they found themselves in and bathing the pack in the glow of flickering blue light. </p><p>“What about them?” Alec nodded at Clary and Jonathan. “They’re his children, who knows what experiment they were part of.” </p><p>Luke bared his teeth and snarled, offended by the mere idea. Jonathan paled though, taken aback by the suggestion and glanced between his sister and himself as though assessing the possibility. Maia sat down and rolled her yellow eyes behind her Alpha even as Luke hurried to prove Alec wrong.  Alec held his breath.</p><p>“They’re not. Jocelyn never drank angel blood, unlike your mother.” </p><p>“At least Maryse Lightwood learned from her mistakes and moved on, instead of keeping to her ways,” Magnus interrupted. </p><p>“She was on good terms with Bat, before you killed him, only to use the pack for your own gain,” Maia stepped in, turning to her human form.</p><p>The wolves, who had been ready to pounce until then, deflated. Some of them growled, a rumbling sound that echoed in the dark alley and Luke glanced warily at the rest of pack. Clary seemed on the verge of speaking up but Jonathan grabbed her arm and shushed her. </p><p>“What have you done to my family?” Alec repeated, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Luke glowered and Maia huffed impatiently as he kept silent. Alec wished the Alpha had said more, wished to know what to expect if he made it back to the Institute after this. What would he find there? Would his siblings ever know what he had been hiding from them and why? This made no sense. Alec did not understand what Clary and Jonathan were doing here and narrowed his eyes. Jocelyn’s children had never heard of the Shadow World before meeting Alec and his siblings. The only way for them to know someone like Luke, who had coincidentally taken control of the pack before Jocelyn’s disappearance, with Valentine searching for her in New York...</p><p>“Did you know Jocelyn well?” Alec asked.</p><p>It happened very fast after that. Maia got tired of waiting for an answer that would never come and would probably anger her more if it did. She turned back to her wolf form and pounced on Luke, fangs flashing in the light of the distant moon. Luke went down with a yell, claws and fangs bursting out in order to defend himself. </p><p>Alec startled, eager to help Maia, to get his own answers, but he stopped himself. This was a fight for leadership, no one else could have anything to do with it, especially not a shadowhunter. It would only put Maia in a difficult position if Alec were to help her.</p><p>Clary had no such qualms, reaching for her seraph blade. It lit up brightly as soon as she muttered the name of an angel. Alec stared in horror. Closing his eyes would not spare him, so Alec stared.</p><p>“Maia!” Magnus called out the werewolf’s name in warning.</p><p>The strangled sound echoed in the dark alley. A siren wailed in the distance as the wolf scrambled away from Luke. Maia was not fast enough. Clary stabbed the smaller wolf and though Maia yelped in pain she did not relent, jaws snapping at the redhead’s wrist. The pack lurched forward, closing in on Clary as she made to attack again. </p><p>Luke struggled beneath Maia’s wolf form, unable to reach the seraph blade protruding from her side. She pinned him to the ground and Alec looked away as she bit down on his neck. </p><p>The arrow he had been holding onto flew past the werewolves, embedding itself deep into Clary’s shoulder. It sent her tumbling backwards before she could attack Maia again, but probably saved Clary’s life, else the pack would have ripped into the redhead in retaliation. </p><p>Jonathan stood still, gaping at the blood soaking the pavement. Maia stood up and stepped away from the body of the previous Alpha, his neck torn apart. Her eyes flashed yellow as she pulled the blade out of her side and pressed her hands to the wound. She was covered in blood as she assessed the pack. The wolves bared their necks, submission to a new Alpha. </p><p>“Jonathan! Call mom!” Clary shrieked.</p><p>She stood up, shaking, and fumbled with the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Alec finally snapped out of his trance, tearing his eyes away from Maia. Magnus gestured at Maia’s wound, offering to heal her but she declined, bearing the evidence of her newly gained leadership with pride. </p><p>It did not register at first, why Clary and Jonathan would want to call their missing mother. A desperate instinct maybe, Alec thought distantly, nocking another arrow.  Clary ducked and disappeared down the side street she had come from. Jonathan hurried after her with his phone glued to his ear, seraph blade swinging in his other hand.</p><p>Magnus’ magic flashed but it was too late. Jonathan and Clary had already run away. Alec was desperate to know what had happened to his family too and side-stepped Magnus’ magic with a distressed cry. He spun on his heels, frantic.</p><p>“My family, I need— Magnus,” he begged.</p><p>Angel, Alec hoped they were alive. He did not care about his secret anymore, intended to tell his siblings anyway. How they learned about it did not matter as long as his siblings were safe.</p><p>“The Institute. We need to check on my siblings, get there before Clary and Jonathan. If my family is alive, we have to tell them what happened,” Alec urged. </p><p>Magnus complied instantly, snapping his fingers to summon a portal.  It shimmered in the dark alley, blue sparks that somehow did not reach Luke’s body. Alec was grateful for the tight control Magnus kept on his magic, because the sight was gruesome.</p><p>“Do you want us to give chase?” Maia wiped blood off her mouth.</p><p>“No thank you dear. Take care of your pack, you’ve earned it. We appreciate that you didn’t tear Alec to pieces straight away,” Magnus replied. </p><p>Alec nodded in agreement, hovering near the portal with his mind running as he tried to process what had happened. Or more exactly, what would happen next. Where were Clary and Jonathan  going? What about Alec’s family? What would Clary… </p><p>She had kissed Jace, he remembered suddenly. Surely she would have made sure nothing happened to the boy she liked? But Clary had expressed her dislike towards Isabelle a few times… The <i>parabatai</i> bond remained still, strained too thin to let Jace’s feelings through and Alec clenched his teeth. He would have felt it, if something had happened to Jace and the blond would never have let anything happen to Isabelle and Max. They had to be alright. </p><p>Alec needed to get to them. If they were safe and sound, while Alec trusted his family not to turn against him without proof… well with one of his arrows protruding from her shoulder, Clary might have just what she needed mess with Jace’s head and all of Alec’s secrets would not work in his favor. Only his parents knew about him.</p><p>He rushed through the portal, reappearing in front of the Institute. Alec ran up the front steps, pushing the door open. The nave bathed in the cold glow of witchlight, rows of pews leading to the elevator. Magnus hurried after him, footsteps echoing loudly in the old church. Alec looked around, tugging nervously at his sleeveless hoodie. Nothing looked out of place, maybe... </p><p>The gilded, birdcage-like gates rattled and opened, letting Isabelle and Jace out. </p><p>Isabelle’s whip uncoiled at the sight of Alec and Magnus but she stilled upon recognizing her brother, while Jace lowered the seraph blade he carried. The <i>parabatai</i> bond felt sour now that they were close, taut like never before as the blond seemed to shut it down just like Alec usually did to limit the amount of information that went back and forth between them.</p><p>Alec’s shoulders sagged, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, “You’re safe.” </p><p>“Alec? What’s wrong? Who’s that? What do you mean? Clary said...” Jace muttered, glancing between his <i>parabatai</i> and Magnus. </p><p>Footsteps echoed in the nave before either of them could speak.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus turned around, hands carefully lowered even as sparks of magic flashed like lightning at his fingertips. The man who entered the Institute was formidable, with a wide chest and muscular arms. The warlock had never forgotten those sharp features and triangular face, a pointed chin always raised to look down on downworlders.</p><p>Few had seen Valentine and lived to tell the tale. </p><p>The High Warlock of Brooklyn had. He had seen Valentine slice a warlock’s child throat and Magnus would never allow himself to forget. If only Magnus could remember the child’s face, rather than the glint of the blade pressed against the boy’s throat. The warlock child’s magic had been bright yellow and he had looked so small…</p><p>But Magnus had not even seen the kid’s face. Yet, he could not forget. How could he allow himself the relief of removing his memories when Magnus had failed the warlock child? As High Warlock, Magnus was meant to protect the boy. The only thing left to do was to avenge the warlock child.</p><p>Magnus wanted Valentine’s runes to finally disappear — like they should have, had he been punished. The warlock child’s death would not go unpunished if Magnus had his way. Valentine’s runes would be eaten away by demon venom not unlike what he had made the werewolf child go through, pressing silver coins to the little boy's eyes. Magnus contemplated the thought, magic flaring up his wrists. </p><p>Jace gasped before the warlock could attack. </p><p>“F— Father,” the blond choked.</p><p>His grip on his seraph blade loosened and Isabelle took a step forward, standing protectively in front of Jace with Alec. They looked at a loss for what to do or say apart from that. Magnus found himself confused, because nobody had ever heard of a third Morgenstern child. Was it even possible? </p><p>Valentine had yet to speak, frozen in place, not unlike Jace. There was no recognition on the man’s face though, short platinum hair shining in the glow of witchlight like a halo. </p><p>Clary and Jonathan barged in at that moment, out of breath with blood leaking down Clary’s body. She held onto Jonathan’s seraph blade and Jonathan, who kept glancing at the arrow protruding from his sister’s shoulder, did not look like he missed the weapon.</p><p>Alec’s grip on his bow tightened as Jace glanced between Valentine and the man’s children, taking in the meaning of the scene. Isabelle bit her lower lip before shifting closer to her brother. She looked warily at Magnus, her intimidating figure the string to Alec’s bow-like, hunched stature.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked Alec.</p><p>“The New York pack cornered Magnus and me, they’ve been hunting me for a while now because I’m… different. Clary and Jonathan were with them,” her brother trailed off.</p><p>Magnus frowned. Luke had been hunting Alec down for fear that the shadowhunter  would join Valentine and Clary had obviously helped the late Alpha. What was she doing with her father now? Magnus had no idea but from the look on Isabelle’s face, she had even more questions than him. She glanced between Alec and the warlock again, seemingly deciding that clarifying the nature of their relationship could wait.</p><p>“Why would they hunt you? What do you mean, different?” </p><p>“Valentine experimented with angel blood. Mother drank some when she was pregnant with me.”</p><p>Alec hesitated, glancing at Magnus. The warlock nodded, encouraging, and the shadowhunter drew the <i>If I Could Fly</i> runes on his wrists. The glamour covering Alec’s wings disappeared, revealing the thin, black membrane. Isabelle gaped and Jace frowned, looking between Alec and Valentine. </p><p>“I saw it in my dreams,” Jace cut in. “Maryse drank from that cup… and my mother too… and you’re dead! I saw you die!” </p><p>He pointed his seraph blade at Valentine, taking a step forward to stand between his siblings with more conviction than Magnus had expected. Alec startled, eyes narrowed as though he had just understood something. </p><p>“They’re not dreams, they’re <i>visions</i>. You said you saw Clary kill Valentine though-” Alec breathed out. </p><p>“That would have been me,” Valentine interrupted. </p><p>Except a glamour peeled away from him, revealing a tall woman instead. </p><p>“I killed him when he came to find us. Then I made sure Clary and Jonathan would have to stay at the Institute to better keep an eye on the experiment.”</p><p>Jocelyn was willowy, with curly hair darker than her children’s. Clary and Jonathan shuffled closer to her, relaxing slightly in the presence of their mother. </p><p>“Can’t say I’m sorry about Valentine’s death,” Magnus said airily. “Did you send Luke after Alec too? How do you feel, knowing you got him killed? You don’t care I bet.  Werewolves are beneath you, like the rest of the Downworld, right?”</p><p>Jonathan startled and his eyes filled with tears. He seemed to take his cue from Clary though, as she did not display any emotion regarding Luke’s death. The eldest of Jocelyn’s children squared his shoulders and raised his chin defiantly, but his eyes remained red and puffy. </p><p>“Of course I sent Luke after the experiment. When Valentine closed in on New York and sent swarms of demons to the city, it was only a question of time before he found either Maryse’s spawn or me,” Jocelyn sneered.</p><p>“Why?” Alec blurted out. </p><p>“If I bring your head and Valentine’s to the Clave they should be lenient. I have to protect my children. I didn’t know about you,” she shrugged, nodding at Jace. “But that’s just one more bargaining chip, three heads to leave the three of us alone. Sounds fair.” </p><p>Jonathan paled at that but Clary’s grip on the seraph blade tightened. She had stopped bleeding.</p><p>“No,” Jonathan whimpered. “No. When we came home that night, after going to Pandemonium and the flat was in shambles, I thought you were protecting us. But this is wrong Mom, you can’t <i>kill</i> people. Luke… Luke was like our father!”</p><p>The young man was shaking, his strawberry blond hair drenched in blood and sweat. He had what looked like dried blood on his hands too. He was tall but cowering like this, with his dark eyes flicking frantically from his mother to his sister, Jonathan turned into a child. He was not a soldier, not like Alec and his siblings. Magnus pitied Jocelyn’s son.</p><p>“The Lightwoods have been nothing but welcoming since we moved in. I don’t think we’re in danger anymore, Mom,” Jonathan repeated.</p><p>“Shut up!” Clary cut in. </p><p>She pointed the seraph blade towards her brother and he stumbled back. </p><p>Magnus flinched at the crack of Isabelle’s whip. It wrapped around Clary’s wrist, disarming her with a sharp tug. The warlock’s magic flared, a circle of fire expanding from his hands to cut off any escape this time. When Jocelyn unsheathed her own weapon, Jace and Alec moved as one to stop her.</p><p>They charged, blades clashing. It echoed throughout the nave and the <i>parabatai</i> danced around each other, pushing Jocelyn back. Alec’s wings flicked open as he batted the woman’s blade away. Jace worked around the thin, black membrane like he had never known anything else in his life. They fell into synchronization born from years of training together and angelic magic. </p><p>Isabelle cornered Clary in swift moves, dragging the redhead to her knees and holding her there. The whip wrapped around Clary’s arms and legs, tightly and incapacitating her.  Isabelle kept a wary eye on Jonathan as though she expected him to come to his sister’s aid. </p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers to keep Jonathan in place, just in case, but he stood frozen in the heat of the battle. </p><p>Jocelyn made a mad dash for the exit and the warlock let the flames grow around them before she reached the door. Jace hurried after her, aiming at her legs and Alec pounced, wings straining to carry him high enough above Jocelyn, enough to swoop down on the woman and knock her out. </p><p>She fell without a sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus was lucky enough to experience the bat burrito hug last chapter, and hopefully Alec's siblings will have their own ultimate hug in this chapter too.</p><p>On a more serious note, Clary revealed her true intentions: helping her mother kill Alec. Jocelyn might have managed not to take part in Valentine's experiments, but years by the side of a maniac left a scar on her psyche, and Luke followed her blindly.</p><p>With this threat neutralized, Alec finally gets the chance to come clean to his siblings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the epilogue! Thank you so much for reading, subscribing, leaving kudos and/or comments and bookmarking.</p><p>It was my first time taking part in a mini-bang and I am glad for the opportunity. Joining the Malec Discord Server allowed me to meet fellow writers and readers, and I cannot stress how much fun it is. </p><p>I loved working with my beta A Taupe Fox on this fanfic, and I'd really appreciate if each one of you could take the time to leave Jessa a comment on the "Inspired By" link down below because I might have written the story but I couldn't have drawn anything like they did. Jessa is very talented, so let's make sure they know it please ♥</p><p>And with that, my bat parting joke:</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>What did the rat say when he saw a bat?<br/>“Oh my! I just saw an angel!”</i>
  </p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Institute was alight with the crack of dawn seeping through stained glass windows. Alec tilted his head back, bathing in the cold glow of sunlight in the nave. Sunshine felt like the delicate touch of a feather, and the Angel watched over them from the window. </p><p>The elevator rattled as it came down and opened to reveal Robert. He ran a square hand over his bald head with a sigh and stepped out of the elevator. The Lightwood patriarch frowned at the sight of Jocelyn and Clary, bound and gagged to wait for the Silent Brothers.</p><p>“Hopefully the Clave will let your mother go, after this” he muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>The soft neigh of a horse breezed in from the front steps of the Institute and Alec glanced outside to catch sight of the sleek black carriage that awaited the Fairchilds. Alec could face the white horse now, unlike the night when he received his first rune and had needed to crane his neck to look at the beast. But the horse barely paid him any attention, standing still as the Silent Brothers threw Jocelyn and her daughter inside the carriage.</p><p>“The boy didn’t mean any harm,” Alec said as Robert reached for Jonathan.</p><p>“It’s better this way,” his father replied. </p><p>The door slammed shut and Robert headed back inside, not waiting for the carriage to disappear into the busy streets of the city that never slept. Alec was tired however, and eager to get some rest. </p><p>He ducked inside with that in mind, but smiled when he found Magnus on one of the pews. The warlock shuffled his feet, glancing at Alec’s siblings every now and then. Alec wondered if Isabelle and Jace had been staring at Magnus since the Silent Brothers had taken the Fairchilds with them. </p><p>Jace and Isabelle had yet to say anything about his wings. Alec stopped near Magnus, touching the warlock’s shoulder. Alec’s wings blushed against the open sides of his hoodie, in full display for Alec’s siblings to see. But Isabelle did not even look at his wings, narrowing her eyes at the proximity between Alec and Magnus instead. She stomped forward and jabbed her finger at his chest.</p><p>“So ‘patrolling’ really did have a name! And you never told us!” </p><p>“Izzy, this is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec introduced the other man with a shrug.</p><p>“Nice to meet you dear. I have to say your battle gear is much more fashionable than I thought possible.” </p><p>Izzy beamed at Magnus’ praise and with that, all her animosity was forgotten. She glanced at Alec’s wings once and huffed, hugging him like nothing had changed. Alec  wrapped her in his arms and his wings folded to accommodate her. Isabelle was almost as tall as him in her heels. She sighed, nuzzling into his chest and from the knowing look on Magnus’ face, Alec had an inkling she enjoyed winged hugs as much as Magnus did. </p><p>Jace stepped forward next, once Isabelle had let go of Alec. The eldest Lightwood shuffled his feet, words on the tip of his tongue. They spilled without his consent.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Magnus earlier.”</p><p>“Why did you- You could have told us about the wings,” Jace cut in. </p><p>Alec frowned, surprised by his <i>parabatai</i>’s lack of interest in Magnus. He glanced at the older man, feeling guilty, but the warlock brushed it off with a grin and chatted to Isabelle about boots and makeup. Jace waited, although not without huffing and Alec turned to the blond again.</p><p>The <i>parabatai</i> bond was more flexible than usual and bounced back and forth with Alec’s guilt and Jace’s feeling of betrayal. It was rocky at best, but Alec was glad for the sheer existence of their bond.</p><p>“Mom always thought we would be in danger if the Clave heard about a winged shadowhunter… Looks like she was right. I don’t want to imagine what they would do if they knew about your visions.” </p><p>Jace seemed to consider it, tilting his head to the side. Blond strands of hair fell in his amber eyes and he tapped his foot a few times before reaching out. He poked Alec’s wings and Alec jumped with a shriek. Jace lunged after him, merciless after the discovery that Alec was ticklish. </p><p>“Stop it!” Alec struggled to say, giggling and trying to bat Jace’s hands away. </p><p>“You deserve it!” the blond growled. </p><p>Isabelle dragged Jace away from Alec with a chuckle and the eldest Lightwood slumped on the pew next to Magnus, catching his breath. He watched Jace intently though, paying attention to the bond that was stretching freely between them now, for the first time since their bonding ceremony. </p><p>Jace had liked Clary, genuinely liked her. Clary’s betrayal and Alec’s lies had yet to sink in. It was only a matter of time before the shock faded and the consequences of Jace’s shattered trust hit full force. Alec intended to be there for his <i>parabatai</i> and to  help Jace through every single thing that would come their way.</p><p>It was the least he could do, after causing Jace so much pain.</p><p>Jocelyn and her daughter had only made it worse. Alec could not forgive them. Even though Valentine’s wife had been protecting herself, trying to save her children, Alec struggled to relate. He had lied to his siblings but Alec would never have used them the way Jocelyn had used her children. She had caused too much damage, just like her husband, and killed too many people for Alec to find any empathy or understanding for her. Not when it cost Luke his life and would have led to the death of Alec and Jace too. </p><p>Jocelyn was a mad woman and really, was it that surprising, knowing that she had been married to a maniac? </p><p>She was locked away in the City of Bones though. There was nothing to fear and only one thing to do: wait for the Clave to release Maryse. </p><p>The New York Institute had gotten rid of a threat to the Shadow World as a whole. The Clave could not hold onto Alec’s mother any longer.</p><p>Sitting with Magnus and his siblings, Alec allowed himself to relax. </p><p>The city was safe once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>Art by <a href="https://jesssssah.tumblr.com/">Jessa</a>.</p><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021713">Inspired by 'A Piece of Night Sky'</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa">Jessa</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>